Time Has Come
by Utdragongirl
Summary: This a sequel for Avenging Time. The Doctor promised to find out who Andrea was when she was born. Traveling to Asgard, the TARDIS sends an unnerving message to the Doctor through Andrea. Can the Doctor figure out what the message means? And can he save Andrea in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Andrea watched the Doctor dance around his beloved console as he ranted about all the places that they could go. She thought that he seemed so happy to be on his way again. She guessed that it was a distraction from losing the Ponds, but still, she knew that she wasn't a distraction or a replacement. She was just a friend that he promised to go traveling with.

"Are you sure that you still want to go to Asgard first?" the Doctor asked as he looked at her again. Andrea nodded firmly.

"Yes, I need answers, Doctor. I guess I could live without answers, but I feel a pull to Asgard," she replied as he nodded. The Doctor wasn't sure if he wanted to take her to Asgard to meet Odin. He had been once before, and Odin wasn't the most hospitable person he had ever known. Sure, he was patient, but he had a habit of lying and deceiving.

"I thought you might. Most people have that pull when they leave their planet," the Doctor shrugged as she smiled.

"Do you have that pull?"

"Yep, sure do," he whispered, looking back at the console. Andrea bit her lip and nodded. She felt a wave of sorrow and grief flow through him as he sighed. "We should be there soon."

"Do you think I'll have to change? I'm still in my battle clothing," Andrea informed as the Doctor shrugged.

"Probably if you don't want strange stares. Of course, you might get those anyway when you're with me. I always get those. I'm just too cool," he smiled as Andrea shook her head.

"You're something else, Doctor," Andrea laughed, making him beam. He rubbed his hands together again and pressed a button to land the TARDIS.

"And here we are. Right out those doors is Asgard," the Doctor informed, pointing at the doors.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." Andrea ran to the TARDIS doors and swung them open. She could see the magnificent city on the water as the mountains protruding from the ocean. Andrea awed at the magnificence and noticed the gorgeous sunset behind the golden city. The Doctor came up behind her and smiled. It was just the same as he had seen it before.

"It's absolutely gorgeous," Andrea murmured as the Doctor agreed.

"It is," he said as he gazed over the landscape. "Would you like to go see the city before we find Odin?"

"Can we?" Andrea exclaimed, very excited. He nodded and patted her back.

"Of course. Close the doors and we'll be off!" the Doctor shouted as Andrea took one more glance before shutting the doors. He ran to the console and flicked more switches. Andrea sauntered back further into the TARDIS and sighed. She could hear the TARDIS in her head, but she wasn't sure what it was saying. It was muffled, and it started to make her comfortable.

"Something's off," Andrea mumbled as she looked at the console. The Doctor glanced up at her, barely hearing her, but looked back down. A wave of terror washed over Andrea as she collapsed to the ground.

"Andrea!" The Doctor exclaimed, running to her side. She clutched her head as the TARDIS began to whir in her head and scream. Andrea began to sob and shout out in pain. "Andrea! What's wrong?"

"Bad Wolf!" Andrea screeched as she began to scream on the top of her lungs, her eyes closed. She began to convulse while screaming and crying. The Doctor panicked and frantically wondered what he was going to do. Then she stopped. Her eyes snapped open, but they were different. They were a deep blue and had specks of light swirling around the iris. The Doctor looked at her closely. "Time is delicate. Time is unstoppable. Time has come."

"Andrea?" He whispered as he wondered what she meant by that. She slipped away into unconsciousness in his arms. He sighed and opened her eyes. They were normal again. The Doctor stood up and laid her on the floor under the console. He sat at the chair, thinking of what to do. He scanned her with his screwdriver, which told him that she was just sleeping now. Though, he didn't dare move the TARDIS. He didn't want her to roll off the platform and hurt herself. Instead he turned the TARDIS invisible and waited. He wondered if he should call Thor for help, since he was about a mile away. The Doctor decided against it. What would Thor do anyway? So, the Doctor waited patiently and took out his cursed Melody Malone book, which was the only way to _see_ Amy and Rory again.

Soon, Andrea began to stir as the Doctor turned a page. He decided to wear Amy's old spectacles that she had gotten before she disappeared with Rory. He placed the book on the stair next to him and knelt next to Andrea. She looked pale and shook when she tried to sit up. He helped her lean against the railing as she looked up at him with the same blue eyes.

"Doctor," she whispered as he hushed her.

"It's okay. You're safe now. Do you remember what happened?" the Doctor asked softly as she closed her eyes and shrugged.

"I remember the TARDIS calling out to me. It was like she was screaming in pain and then it went black," Andrea mumbled, her mouth dry.

"Do you remember screaming afterwards?"

"Oh, God, I did? Tell me I didn't," she whined as she looked at him again, her lips breaking into a weak smile. The Doctor shook his head, thinking that she was ridiculous. "What's wrong with me, Doctor? Why am I so weak all of the sudden?"

"The TARDIS sent me a message through you, unfortunately. You'll be fine. Just drained," he reassured as she nodded. Andrea reached for his hand and sighed.

"So I'm not going to die?"

"Nope," he smiled, kissing her fingers. Her smile faded and turned into a scowl. "What is it?"

"I-I can't tell what you're thinking," she informed, looking into his eyes. He tilted his head to the side.

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought you wanted that," he replied as she touched his cheek.

"I did, but I can't even hear you thoughts if I search for them. They are silent. Like you aren't thinking at all. Think of something Doctor," she pleaded as he closed his eyes and thought of the Ponds and his seemed to be everlasting sorrow for them. Andrea started to cry. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing, Doctor. It's so quiet in my head."

"I know," he whispered, hugging her tightly. Andrea sobbed into his shoulder, weakly clutching his tweed jacket. The Doctor recalled what Andrea said. What the TARDIS said through her. _Bad Wolf. Time has come._ What did it mean? Was Rose coming back again? Was the universe in danger? Again? "We'll figure this out."

"We better," she whispered, crying herself to sleep again. The Doctor picked her up and carried her to one of the bedrooms within the TARDIS. Choosing the closest room to the console room, he laid her down comfortably in the bed and spread the blanket over her. He shut the door behind himself and leaned against the wall. Should he take her back? I knew that he was going to have to call Nick and tell him, but not yet. The Doctor didn't want to die if he didn't have to. Especially over something that he might be able to fix. He dashed to the console room and looked up a library in Asgard. One with all the information known to Asgard. Maybe Andrea's condition had appeared before in someone else.

Finally finding a suitable library, he decloaked the TARDIS and sent her to the city. He examined the monitors and scanners, reminding him off River Song. She had fixed them a while ago. The Doctor smiled at the memory, wondering if he would meet her again soon. Maybe he could introduce Andrea to her.

The Doctor opened the TARDIS door into the library and glanced around. Not a soul was present, which was just how he liked it. When there were people around, he was always afraid they would be nosy and figure out what he was looking at. He quickly figured out the system of the library and went to the medical conditions section. He skimmed through the countless books, looking for something to do with royal blood. Thinking about it, he realized that conditions with the royal blood probably wouldn't be known to the public, much less could be found in a public library. Sighing, he brushed back his hair and walked back to the TARDIS. He found a rather familiar man standing next to the machine. The Doctor managed a smile and stopped.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Odinson?" the Doctor whispered as Thor came into the light. He looked tired and stressed.

"Where's Andrea?" he asked as the Doctor took a step back.

"How did you know she would be with me?"

"You two are usually joined at the hip," he reasoned as the Doctor shrugged. He quickly pointed at the big, blue box. "She's inside. Resting."

"What happened?" Thor demanded quietly. The Doctor narrowed his eyes defensively.

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Don't be stupid! I could feel her pain a mile away. We are related, Physician," Thor explained as the Doctor slowly closed his eyes, trying to be patient.

"My name is the Doctor. Just the Doctor. And I'm not sure what happened. Something got into her head and communicated through her. Then she passed out," the Doctor informed as Thor gave him a skeptical look.

"Then what?"

"Then nothing. She can't read minds anymore, Thor," the Doctor caved, thinking that he needed information badly. Thor was the good guy and was interested in saving Andrea just as much as he was.

"She can't?" he repeated, looking away. The Doctor bit his lip, his patience wearing thin. "We need to get her to my father. Now. She could be in more danger than you think. If something can get into her head, it usually a malicious reason."

"It was not a malicious reason," the Doctor hissed as Thor sighed.

"Then it was a desperate action, but still means danger is near. Odin will know what to do," Thor whispered as the Doctor hesitated.

"Why go to him?"

"Because he is still king and he knows more than I," Thor informed as the Doctor nodded. He unlocked the door to the TARDIS and opened it, inviting Thor in. "What are you doing?"

"Get inside and you'll understand," the Doctor whispered as Thor gave him a frightened look, but walked in. The Doctor smiled and closed the doors as Thor awed at the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"What is this place?" he whispered breathlessly as the Doctor walked to the controls.

"It's the TARDIS. It's my home," he replied as Thor nodded.

"How is this possible?" Thor asked as he walked up to the console. The Doctor shrugged and smirked at him.

"Have you heard of the Time Lords?" he murmured as Thor eyes went very wide and gaped.

"Time Lords? They are the stuff of legend! Do you claim to be one of them?" Thor implored, his eyes sparkling. As the Doctor nodded, Thor beamed. "The last Time Lord! There are so many myths about you, my good man. Some say you found the Pandorica!"

"I have, actually, but that's a story for another day. Anyway, the Time Lords had the technology to create bigger on the inside things, like this box, for example. And my pockets. Lovely large pockets. I can fit anything I need in them! But we need to get to Odin. Where is he?" the Doctor asked, rubbing his hands together. Thor agreed and walked to the console. As the Doctor pressed a few buttons, Thor stared at him. "What?"

"Are we not going to go?" he asked, gesturing towards the door. The Doctor snickered and shook his head.

"Oh, no. We don't need to go that way. Not yet. Just wait and see. The Time Lords have a few more tricks up their sleeves," the Doctor winked as he pulled a lever, making the TARDIS shake. Thor grabbed hold of the console and braced himself.

"What is going on?!"

"She should calm down in a moment. Sometimes I don't get the course quite right," the Doctor admitted, holding on, too. Thor grunted and nodded. The Doctor ran to the other side and spun a dial, stabilizing the TARDIS again. "There we go. Now we can go out the doors."

"What did you do?" Thor demanded as the Doctor went to the door.

"Why don't you find out?" he asked as he opened the door. Thor gave him a skeptical look, but left the box. Thor staggered as he found himself in a hallway connecting to the dining hall. The Doctor followed him out and locked the box. Thor stared at the Doctor, surprised that he was so casual about it.

"So this is how you travel?" he murmured as the Doctor nodded.

"Yep. It also travels through time. That's how the Time Lords got their name, after all," he replied, looking at the walls of paintings. "So, where would Odin be right about now?"

"Probably in the throne room," Thor answered as he led the Doctor down the corridor. They passed by magnificent marbled columns, lining beautiful paintings of vikings from Thor's past. Many of them, however, were of Odin and Thor. Although, there seemed to be a few empty spots.

"What was there?" the Doctor asked, pointing at the vacant space on the wall. Thor held his breath as he walked back to the Doctor.

"That used to be Loki's Portrait," he mumbled, staring at the space. The Doctor nodded, and looked at the ground. He knew that Thor still loved his brother, but his parents felt that he needed punishment. However, Thor straightened back up and led the Doctor to the throne room. He knocked on the giant wooden doors as they opened. A grumpy old man sat on the throne, leaning on his staff. He looked tired and worn out. Thor walked in with the Doctor closely behind, approaching the man.

"Father!" Thor called out, catching the old man's attention. Odin smiled and straightened up to look at his son. Once they neared closer, he stood and stepped down from his pedestal.

"What is it?" he asked with a smile, glancing at the Doctor.

"We have news from Eira," Thor grinned as Odin laughed joyously.

"Eira! She is alive after all! My beloved niece. How is she? Has she become a woman that Asgard would be proud of?" Odin smiled, clapping a hand on Thor's back.

"She fought along me and my band of heroes valiantly and with dignity. She seems to have inherited a family trait, however. She has gained the power to read people's minds," Thor informed, his lively tone diminishing. Odin frowned and looked between the two men.

"Isn't that a good thing? It is proof that she is your cousin!" Odin exclaimed, trying to cheer him up. The Doctor stepped forward and bowed slightly.

"Your majesty, it seems that An- Eira, I mean, has suddenly lost the power earlier today. She is my traveling companion, and this has worried me. I was wondering if you knew how we could get it back," the Doctor informed, using his most formal language. Odin frowned and began to think.

"Is there a way to reverse it?" Thor asked as Odin ignored him for a moment.

"I don't know. The only way for that to happen is for I or another powerful figure, such as I, were to strip them away. However, I cannot think of someone who would do that to Eira. It's too spontaneous," Odin answered as the Doctor bit his lip.

"Can you give them back?" the Doctor asked desperately.

"No, only the one who removed them can restore them. I can refer to our ancient texts to see if there's another way, but that will take hours. Can you wait, Doctor?" Odin asked as the Doctor smiled and nodded once.

"That will be fine. Do you mind if I wander around? Maybe see if Eira's awake?" the Doctor asked as Odin turned to him.

"You brought her with you?" the king asked as the Time Lord nodded. "Then, of course! Let her explore her lineage! You are welcome across the grounds."

"Father?" Thor whispered, thinking that his father was being a bit hasty. Thor trusted the Doctor, since he proved himself in battle, but to see his father so trustworthy was different.

"He is a part of your band of heroes, isn't he? If he is, he's welcome here anytime he pleases," Odin explained as Thor nodded. The Doctor thanked Odin and started for the door. Odin grabbed his shoulder and turned him to face the king. "Once she is fit, I would like to meet her. I imagine having your powers stripped might be a bit tiring."

"Right," the Doctor nodded, thinking that there was something off about Odin. Thor sensed it, too, since he did have his powers taken away a few years prior. The Doctor headed into the hallway and didn't look back.

Walking back into the TARDIS, the Doctor heads straight for Andrea's room. He promptly knocked the door to her room and waited for a response. Nothing. He cracked the door open a few inches and looked inside. Andrea was still fast asleep, but her color had returned to her cheeks. The Doctor sighed and hoped that she would get better soon. As he closed the door, Andrea said something. He poked his head in the room and smiled. She opened one eyelid and smiled back.

"Doctor, where am I?" she whispered as the Doctor turned on the lights. Andrea flinched, but sat up.

"One of the TARDIS bedrooms. Are you feeling better yet?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Andrea shrugged and sighed.

"I feel normal, but I still can't hear your mind," she complained, rubbing her eyes. The Doctor nodded and stood back up. He held out a hand to help her get up. "Where are we going?"

"I went to speak with Odin and Thor, and they went to go research what happened to you," the Doctor informed as Andrea stood next to him.

"You went and met him without me?" she asked as they entered the hallway again. He shrugged and grimaced.

"Well, you were passed out and I wasn't sure how sick you were. If you weren't in danger, I would have waited," he replied defensively. Andrea laughed and shook her head. She knew that she was stronger than that.

"It's fine," she laughed as they passed through the console room to exit the TARDIS. The Doctor smiled and held open the door for her as she left. Andrea caught her breath as she saw the magnificent portraits and crown molding of the corridor. It was breathtaking, and possibly more beautiful than all of the castles in France combined.

"Come this way. I think they're in the library," the Doctor directed, grabbing her arm. She nodded blankly, still admiring the gorgeous architecture and art work. They passed by what seemed to be hundreds of portraits of victorious warriors and mighty kings, including Odin and Thor. However, there were a few empty spaces, but she could easily guess who used to be there. A disgraced warrior, such as Loki, would not be found in a royal palace.

As they entered the enormous library, they found one or two librarians bustling about, rushing towards one section of the library. Suddenly, Andrea stepped back and covered her mouth. The Doctor turned to her, ready to catch her if she fainted again.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" he asked softly as tears came to her eyes.

"I can hear their thoughts now, Doctor. They're so focused on getting those books to the king!" Andrea informed, laughing in between words. The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's brilliant!" he exclaimed as she turned to him, confused. "What now?"

"I still can't hear your thoughts, Doctor. I can't tell what your thinking," she informed, bewildered. The Doctor frowned, but knew that this was probably a good thing for him. For her, he couldn't say.

"We'll get it fixed. Odin and Thor will help us out," he reassured, leading her to the section of the library where all the librarians were dashing to. They finally found the king and his son nested in towers of books and notes. Odin looked up and beamed.

"Eira! Is that really you?" he exclaimed as Thor looked up at Andrea. She grimaced as she forgot that she wasn't Andrea here. She was Eira, and she knew that it was going to get confusing quickly. Odin approached Andrea and embraced her in a mighty hug as Thor stood by the Doctor. "I have not seen you in over fifteen years!"

"I know," she smiled as he laughed.

"You look well! How has midgard treated you? Do I have to descend hell on the planet?" Odin inquired as Andrea paled, but tried to laugh.

"N-no, it's been treating me very well. A man took me in. Nick Fury. He's a bit gruff, but he's civil," Andrea smiled as Odin laughed boisterously.

"Good! He sounds like a true warrior!" Odin shouted, making all the librarians jump at his exclamation. Andrea nodded and smiled. "Did you fight alongside Thor in the great battle?"

"I did indeed, Sir," Andrea answered as he shook his head.

"Please call me Odin, my dear," he insisted as he went back to his seat among the texts. "I hear that you used to have a power of some sort?"


	3. Chapter 3

"That's right. I've lost my powers, but it seems only to the Doctor," Andrea answered, shocking Odin and Thor. The Doctor conveniently looked at the ground as Andrea walked up to Odin and closed her eyes. "You're thinking that I might be a fake Eira. That I'm not who you think I am. Thinking about how you are going to fix this and how to do so. If someone's tapping into my mind, that could be bad for entire Royal Family."

"Eira," Odin whispered as she opened her crystal blue eyes again. The Doctor smiled, growing proud of Andrea. Odin grabbed her shoulders and smiled genuinely. "It really is you, Eira!"

"Call me Andrea," Andrea insisted, blushing like mad. Odin laughed and shook his head.

"But we must find what has happened to your powers. Even if someone can block out one man's thoughts, it can spread. The knowledge of how to dismember our powers would be not only dangerous for us, but dangerous for our allies, and possibly Midgard. However, you should get some rest. I will send for a maid to show you and your Doctor to a guest room," Odin bellowed as he motioned for a librarian to come over.

"That's not necessary," Andrea whispered shyly as Odin smiled.

"Nonsense! As long as you are here, you will be treated as one of the Royal Family! And your Doctor," Odin replied, motioning to the Doctor, who saluted him in return. Andrea sighed, but let it happen nonetheless. "If we hear anything of consequence, we will send for you and we will get you fixed."

"Thanks," Andrea mumbled, hating the word _fix_ in this context. The maid showed Andrea and the Doctor to the hallway and down the stairs before they stopped at a doorway.

"Will you be needing two rooms?" she asked politely.

"Yes," the Doctor and Andrea said simultaneously, making the maid smile.

"Sorry, I was under the impression that you two were married. My apologies. Have a nice evening. Doctor, your room is down the hallway next to Eira's," the maid informed before walking away. Andrea glanced at the Doctor, who was blushing and embarrassed.

"What was that about?" the Doctor whispered, trying to remain cool. At a loss of words, Andrea shook her head and exhaled. "But, just for the record, we're not..."

"Nope."

"Good that we're on the same page," the Doctor whispered as he started down the hallway. "Tony would kill me if we were."

"Can't argue with that," Andrea laughed as she opened the door. Inside was like a dream room. There was a canopy above the four-poster bed with a very old vanity and dresser. There was a gorgeous window across from the door which looked across the city and the sea beyond. Andrea closed the room door and walked to the window and opened it. The sea breeze was relaxing and liberating. She watched the sunset as she leaned on the sill. She couldn't remember being so peaceful and content. Andrea could tell that she belonged here, but something was still pulling her away. She knew that she wanted to go back for Tony, Willow, Natasha, and Nick. She closed the window and sighed, wondering what was going to happen next. She began to wonder if she would ever be able to have full range of her powers. She wondered if it extended to people she knew well, or for more than a few hours. Maybe she couldn't hear Tony's or Nick's thoughts. Andrea figured that it would be a better thing, but she wasn't sure if she could handle the constant silence in her head. Andrea turned off the light and dove under the covers, still feeling exhausted and irritated.

The Doctor paced his room while Andrea slept. He was worried for Andrea and concerned that she wouldn't have full range of her powers again. Of course, he didn't want her always reading his memories, but it could damage her brain and her mental capacity. She could also become an easy target if a new enemy arose. Frustrated, he leaned against the window. How could he help her? What could he do that would make a difference? He pressed his head against the glass as he looked on the stars. As expansive as the universe was, it seemed that nothing could help Andrea. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Oh, Andrea," he whispered bitterly. As he straightened, he heard a knock at the door. The Doctor sighed and slowly sauntered over to the door and opened it to reveal Thor. The Doctor smiled and opened the door widely. "Any good news?"

"Not yet, but we could be getting closer," Thor informed, looking behind the Doctor.

"Why don't you know if you're getting closer?" the Doctor asked, looking behind his own shoulder. "What are you looking for?"

"Where is Andrea?" Thor asked innocently. The Doctor bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"She is staying in a room down the hall," he informed, wanting Thor to drop the subject. The norse god gave him a skeptical look before shaking the thought away.

"We do not know because we have never heard of a condition such as this before. There are the few who have had their powers stripped, but they usually knew who did it and how to reverse it. This, however, seems to be more complicated than we thought," Thor answered, standing direct.

"What do we do now, then?" the Doctor whispered, growing tired of all the stress that was piling up on him.

"We need to get more information from Andrea to understand what happened when she first lost her powers," Thor replied as the Doctor nodded, looking down again. "This wasn't the reason why you came here, was it?"

"No, it wasn't. Andrea wanted to know more about where her family came from and how her life could be different. We were not expecting something like this to happen," the Doctor mumbled, rubbing his forehead. Thor nodded and backed away.

"We'll come back if we have more information," Thor repeated as he started to walk down the hallway.

"I thought you needed Andrea!" the Doctor called out as Thor turned around.

"We don't need her right now. We'll let her get some sleep and we can deal with this in the morning. Getting even a fraction of your powers stripped can be exhausting and she needs her rest if she wants to recuperate from this," Thor answered before he continued down the hallway. The Doctor nodded as he closed the door. The Doctor brushed back his hair as he began to pace again.

~~T~~

The next morning, Andrea woke up to a brightly lit room as the sunlight filtered through. She stretched comfortably and sighed audibly. She turned on her back and looked at the ceiling. Andrea looked looked at the door, remembering where she was and why. She turned again, wanting to back to the peaceful realm of sleep. As she realized that sleep wasn't coming, she brought her feet to the side of the bed and rubbed her face. A knock came at the door along with a shadow beneath the door.

"Who is it?" Andrea called out after yawning.

"The Doctor!" he replied as Andrea looked back up. She walked over to the door slowly. "Can you hurry? This is a bit heavy."

"What are you carrying?" Andrea asked as she opened the door.

"Surprise!" the Doctor exclaimed, holding a tray of fruit and what seemed to be muffins with a glass of (presumably) milk. Andrea smiled as he entered the room. "I figured that you would want breakfast in bed. It's nearly nine in the morning and everyone's downstairs in the Great Hall. They just finished breakfast."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she asked as he set the tray onto the vanity.

"I tried, but you refused. You have a very foul mouth early in the morning," the Doctor said as he looked up, grimacing at the memory. Andrea looked away, embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't know. Shouldn't breakfast wait if everyone is already downstairs? Are they waiting for me?" Andrea asked as the Doctor sat down on her bed and shrugged.

"Maybe, but you need fuel before you can do anything. Apparently it takes a lot out of you when you have your powers taken away. Now eat," the Doctor instructed as Andrea smirked. She sat down and took what was probably a grape.

"Fine," she smiled, popping the fruit in her mouth before spitting it out into her hand. "Oh, God, this is disgusting! What is this?"

"Apparently not a grape," the Doctor answered, standing up again. "Try the muffins. I'm going to be right back."

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked as she stared at the muffin. The Doctor turned to her as she looked up at him.

"A place. Don't worry, I'll be back in a few minutes. Maybe an hour," the Doctor smiled as he left the room. Andrea sighed and bit into the muffin before slowly chewing. He looked at the content of the pastry and found small bacon pieces baked in. She took another curious bite before she smiled.

"Not bad, actually," Andrea whispered as she finished it off. She glanced back at the milk, wondering if she was brave enough to try it. She rubbed her face and sighed. "Am I really brave enough to fight off entire alien army but not strong enough to try a glass of what seems to be milk?" Andrea pondered a moment before groaning. "Yep, I am."

Andrea stood up and walked out of the room, no longer hungry or tired. Instead she was curious and wanted to explore the palace, and, if she didn't get lost, she possibly could find the Great Hall, where everyone else was. She started down the hall opposite of where the Doctor was going. She examined each of the paintings, recognizing some of them from norse mythology. Andrea couldn't believe the details the artist put into each piece. Sighing, she kinda wished that her father wanted her so she might have a giant painting on the wall like her family did. She folded her arms and kept walking, noticing a dark hallway to her right. She grinned and looked over it.

"Hello," Andrea whispered before she looked down both ways of the hallway, making sure no one was around. If it was dark, she probably wasn't allowed down there, and that made her want to go down there even more. Smirking, she took a step into the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just so you know, I am not basing any of this off of Thor 2 or anything. This is just purely from my imagination when I think of what happens next. Sorry for any disappointment, but there you go. And thank you for reading my fanfiction. It really means the world to me :3**

Andrea ventured silently down the ominous hallway, understanding why she felt like she shouldn't have gone down this way. It was almost like the corridor itself did not want her to be there. Regardless, she continued down in anyway, knowing full well that it may be a bad decision. But she was curious. Really curious to see why the hallway didn't want her to be there. She glanced up at the walls, noticing that there were mirrors instead of portraits. It first struck her as odd as she saw herself in the glass. Then someone on the background. She quickly turned to see who it was, but no one was there. She turned back to the mirror, which showed her that someone was still there behind her.

"Who's there?" she demanded, feeling her voice shake a little. Andrea closed her eyes and reached out with her mind.

"Now that's not fair," a dark, familiar voice replied as she opened her eyes again. Loki walked toward her in the mirror. When she went to look behind her, she realized that he wasn't there. She grinned and laughed.

"You're stuck in a mirror," she smiled devilishly. Of all the places they could have trapped someone, it was in a mirror. Loki rolled his eyes irritatedly.

"Yes, I am in a mirror," he retorted as Andrea crossed her arms.

"Is that why this hallway is so dark? So it wards everyone else away? Was it your idea? Or Odin's?" Andrea asked, enjoying every moment of her taunting.

"It was Odin's idea, yes, but I don't like the people here, so I ward them off. By myself," he informed as Andrea shook her head.

"You're so lonely," she sighed.

"I like it that way. Friends are overrated and family is useless. I'm surprised that you don't agree with me," Loki replied as Andrea raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me?"

"You were abandoned by your real father and thrown to a primitive planet, where you were trained to kill and lie to people. The man you call you father now is hardly the parent type, and your family is basically a band of misfits. That's not a family," Loki added as Andrea started to laugh. He tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"I have the best family I could ever ask for. If I had a normal family, I would be cast out for my power. There, everyone loves me for who I am. Sure, I have learned to kill and lie, but that's in the interest of the world population. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Andrea answered as Loki smiled.

"Meaning?"

"My conscious is worth nothing compared to the world's safety. And that you were lucky when the Doctor got there when he did. I would have killed you in the slowest, most painful way I have ever been taught. You would writhe in agony for years before you eventually slipped away into nothing. Then you would die," Andrea replied sweetly, sending chills up Loki's spine. Instead of showing his wariness, he smiled back.

"And how would you accomplish that?"

"Do you really think I'm going to tell you that easily? You aren't out of the dark yet, Loki. That is the highest form of torture I possess, and you are still breathing. I may get the chance in the future to show you," Andrea chuckled, touching her cheek playfully. Loki blanched, but smiled again.

"Nick has trained you well," he whispered, hoping to invoke some time bomb within her. Instead she grinned.

"Thank you. I'll tell him when I get back. He'll be glad to know that he has trained me well. If you ever get out of this prison, pray that I'm not around without the Doctor," Andrea winked as she started to leave.

"You would disappoint your Doctor? Just to get your revenge?" Loki asked maliciously. Andrea looked over her shoulder and grinned subtly.

"Disappoint him? I guess he would be disappointed in me, wouldn't he? Hmm... Let me put it this way," Andrea smiled, her eyes icy. Loki swallowed, glad that he was safe in the glass. "Here are my choices. I disappoint the Doctor, but I rid the universe of a great evil. On the other hand, I don't kill you and keep the Doctor's trust, you will still be at large. Remember my training, dear Loki. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Honestly, I would hate making the Doctor lose his trust in me, and I would rather give my life than do that, but you are too much of a danger to be let loose."

"Me? A danger?"

"Really? Are you really playing the innocent card? Because it's not going to work."

"No, that's not it, my dear. I work for someone much more powerful than I am. You think I am a danger, you know nothing yet. I would save your energy for defeating a monster like him," Loki informed softly, walking toward Andrea. She scowled.

"Who?"

"Do you really think I would tell you more than that? He is still my employer, even though I am in this prison. He would kill me in an instant if I told you his name," Loki answered, sighing. Andrea closed her eyes and reached into his mind.

"No! Stop!" Loki shouted as he tried to force her out. She caught a glimpse of the creature controlling Loki. Then Loki pushed her out of his mind as he fell to the floor, his head in his hands. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"You're life means nothing to me, Loki. You have killed thousands if not millions. I need to know what this creature is called, and I will find out. You have given me an image," Andrea replied as he slowly got back up.

"More like you took it."

"True, but given sounds so much better," she whispered as she started down the hall.

"You're just going to leave me here?" he asked as she stopped for a moment.

"I thought you didn't get lonely," she answered kindly before she left the hallway. Once back into the main corridor, she slumped against the wall, exhausted. It was always hard dealing with Loki, especially when she had to draw her dark side out. She had created her dark side just for these occasions, but it always drained her energy. Andrea stood back up, leaning against the wall. After debating whether or not she should go back to her room or not, she continued down the hallway hoping that she would get back to the Great Hall.

About thirty minutes later, Andrea finally came to the giant doors. She pushed open the doors to find Odin and Thor still sitting at the large table. They turned to look at her and smiled. Odin even stood up again to greet her. She walked over to them as Odin held out his arms.

"There you are!" he bellowed, clapping a hand on Andrea's shoulder. She grimaced through the pain, looking up at him. "For a while, I thought you weren't coming."

"Sorry. Just had a little trouble finding my way," she whispered with a fake smile, hiding that she had met Loki in the mirrors.

"I thought you were with the Doctor. He told me he would bring you here. Where is he, anyway?" Odin asked, glancing at Thor.

"He went to do a thing."

"A thing? What kind of thing?"

"Not sure, but he said he should be back soon," Andrea answered, looking around as Thor stood up. Concern covered his eyes, almost like something was bad was going to happen. She took a deep breath, suddenly feeling unsafe. "So, did you already have breakfast?"

"Yes, yes we did," Odin informed, leading Andrea to a seat at the table. Thor looked at his father carefully before sitting across from her. The king sat at the head of the table, between Thor and Andrea. She could feel the growing intensity in the air. "Are you sure you don't know where the Doctor is?"

"No. He doesn't tell me everything. Why would he? We've only known each other for a few days. He doesn't trust me completely," Andrea answered, searching with her mind. However, she just found that their minds had been clouded. They were up to something that they didn't want her to know about it. She shifted uncomfortably in her chair as Odin sighed.

"But you trust him, don't you?" the king asked carefully as Andrea stared at him before nodding.

"I trust that man with my life, since he's saved mine a few times. I'm sure if I saved his life, he would come to trust me, too," Andrea assured, wondering if this was a test. Odin glanced at Thor, who was starting to glare at him. Something was definitely up. Andrea stood from her chair and gave a kind smile to both of them. "I think I should be going."

"Why? You just got here," Odin smiled, standing up himself. Andrea could feel panic rise in her throat as Thor refused to move an inch. The king walked over to her, but she took a step back.

"The Doctor probably expects me to still be in my room. That's where he found me," Andrea answered patiently, secretly grabbing a butter knife. She wished that there was something more dangerous to use, but that was the only thing in her reach at the moment. "I don't want him to search for me."

"Come, sit back down. We can send the staff to bring you something to eat," Odin insisted, pulling out a chair.

"No, I'm not hungry. The Doctor gave me some food this morning," Andrea smiled, refusing the seat. Odin's kind grin disappeared as he looked at Thor again, who gave him a patient look. Andrea remembered what the Doctor had told her that morning. It seemed like the Doctor had tried to keep her away from the dining hall. Odin walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, forcing down into her chair. "I really should go see where the Doctor went."

"No need. He should be here in a few minutes. Thor and I need you here," Odin informed, holding a firm hand on her shoulder.

"What for?" she whispered, anger creeping in her voice.

"To figure out who you really are," Thor murmured, shocking Andrea.

"But you know who I am," she insisted as Thor shook his head. Suddenly, a pain enveloped the back of her head. When she looked back, she saw Odin holding a sword. She had been hit with the handle. "Just you wait until the Doctor gets back here."

"I'm counting on it," Odin replied, smiling as Andrea's vision darkened into black.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING! This chapter gets a little bit disturbing! There is a reason why I made this fanfic rated T, and this update is a part of that reason. Sorry for any inconveniences.**

The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS again, noticing that he had been gone about an hour and a half. He sighed and strode up to Andrea's room. He figured that there was a low probability that she would be there, but he knocked on the door anyway.

"Andrea! Are you in there?" he called before silence answered. He waited outside the door for a moment before opening it. He found that she wasn't there, which didn't surprise him much. He leaned against the frame, wondering where she went. "Why do they always run off?"

The Doctor started down the hallway as he looked again at all the paintings on the wall with the golden frames and yellow light. He sighed as a dark hallway caught his eye. It spelled dangerous all over it, and he didn't want to go in. He stood right outside it, looking if Andrea had walked in. He called her names a few times with no response. He bit his lip and decided to go get Odin before he ventured into the ominous corridor by himself.

Once he entered the great hall, he found Thor at the table with a large mug of alcohol. The Doctor wandered over to him as the god of thunder looked up. He grimaced at the Time Lord, knowing that he was in a heap of trouble by now.

"Doctor," Thor whispered after taking a gulp. The Doctor sat next to him, holding his breath.

"Thor," he mumbled, hating the smell of ale. Thor took another swig before putting mug down. "Do you know where Andrea went off to?"

"Yes," he murmured, looking away from the Doctor.

"Where did she go then?"

"Odin has taken her."

"What do you mean 'Odin has taken her'? Where has he taken her?" the Doctor asked, putting on a playful attitude. Thor glanced at him before sighing.

"Odin does not believe that Andrea is Eira. He wants proof that she is who she say she is," Thor informed as the Doctor's smile disappeared.

"What is he doing to her?" the Time Lord demanded, starting to get angry. Thor gave him a sympathetic look before shaking his head. "Thor, I need you to tell me right now where she is and what's happening to her. If you don't, I will make sure that Director Fury knows what you have done."

"He is not my commander here."

"No, he isn't, but if you ever want to come back down to earth and see Jane again, I suggest you tell me where Andrea is," the Doctor clarified, making Thor turn white.

"I understand your point. I will take you to Odin," Thor replied as he stood up. The Doctor grabbed his arm.

"Tell me what he's doing to her first. I don't want to jump in a situation like this without understanding all the details," he hissed as Thor exhaled. He sat back down and told the Doctor of the experiment.

~~T~~

Andrea woke slowly to find herself strapped into a chair. She wriggled around, but found that the bonds around her wrist, ankles, and waist were too tight for even her. She grumbled audibly, thinking that there must be someway to get out of this. Looking around, she found shelves of vials and books along with a few large pots over fire pits. If she had to guess where she was, she would say some sort of medieval kitchen. However, something told her that this place was something far worse.

"Ah, you're awake," a deep voice said as Odin stood up from his chair in the shadows. Andrea glared at him, considering him a traitor and an enemy. "It's about time, too. I didn't think you would be out this long."

"Sorry for keeping you waiting," she retorted as she searched the area. Odin grunted as he lit a candle. "What do you want from me? Why did you tie me up?"

"I want to make sure you are Eira and not an imposter. I tied you up so you couldn't run away," the king answered, creating fear within Andrea. She hardened her gaze to make sure that the fear didn't surface.

"Why would I want to run away?"

"Because we need a few samples, and most of them are painful. I don't want you running from me during the process," Odin replied softly as he walked over with a rather large looking needle. Andrea stared at the new weapon and sneered.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Well, the first test we need to do is to test that you're Asgardian. The rest of the tests will kill you if you're human," he answered as she narrowed her eyes. "The test requires bone marrow and quite a substantial amount. Asgardians have a much higher bone density and different structure to humans."

"So you're going to stick a needle in my bone?" she inquired skeptically, making Odin laugh and shake his head.

"Of course not. I'm going to snap your bone with a specialized contraption and then extract the marrow," he laughed, thinking that Andrea was so naive. She began to panic as a man came over to her with what looked like a mouse and bear trap combined. She clenched her fists and blanched when she saw it.

"Isn't there some pain killer or something you can administer?" she pleaded, her tough side withering away.

"No, this pain is too great to be blocked out by medication. Of course, I would give you something if it would help, but I don't want to waste my resources," Odin sighed as he gave the man the signal to move forward.

"Isn't there another way?" Andrea whispered, very frightened of the contraption.

"No," the king answered as the man placed the trap underneath Andrea's arm. She tried to pull away, but it was no good. It snapped shut and Andrea screamed.

~~T~~

The Doctor and Thor were traveling down the stairwell into the basement when the Doctor stopped. He heard a high pitched scream coming from below and his eyes grew dark. Thor leaned against the wall and covered his face, for he knew that this was going to happen, and, yet, he was powerless. The Doctor glared at him before running past.

"Doctor!" Thor called as the Doctor halted and looked up menacingly.

"I am going to go save Andrea before they kill her! Didn't you hear that scream?! And you say that's just the beginning?! I will NOT allow this to continue! Now, you either come show me the rest of the way, or I will go down there myself! And trust me, you do not want me down there with your father all by myself," the Doctor threatened as Thor straightened up and walked in front of him.

"He's not always this bad," Thor mumbled as the Doctor held his breath.

"He should never be this bad," the Doctor hissed as they came to a giant door. The Doctor pointed his sonic at the entrance and smiled. Not wood. Woodlike, but still not wood. The lock opened as the door swung in. Once it hit the other wall, he walked in, looking at Odin, who was watching drawing something out of Andrea's arm with a needle. The Doctor fumed as he walked in, right up to Odin.

"Doctor?" the king asked, surprised that he had shown up. The Doctor looked him in the eye and glanced at Andrea. She had never been in more pain in her entire life, and it wasn't the trap that had caused it. It was the needle drawing out the marrow in addition to the contraption. Her nerves were screaming and throbbing, and the only thing she could do was cry and cry silently out in agony. She opened her eyes for a split second, long enough to see that the Doctor had come. Odin turned to his son and frowned. "I told you not to let him follow us!"

"This is wrong, Father, and you know it," Thor defended, standing behind the angry Doctor. Odin clicked his tongue in disappointment. Then the Doctor clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Odin, I am going to give you a choice. Either you leave Andrea alone and untie her, or I will get her out myself," he smiled devilishly. Andrea tried her best to open her eyes, but the pain wanted the shut.

"What kind of choice is that?!" Odin demanded as the Doctor walked around him.

"One where you do as I say and walk away, or I will destroy you. I have toppled entire governments on the basis of six words and have destroyed an entire Cyberman fleet just to prove a point. Now, I will ask you again, for the last time, let her go," the Doctor clarified as Odin laughed nervously.

"You're bluffing!" Odin announced as Thor sneered.

"Would I, Allfather? You know what I am capable am, and if not, you need to go through that library again. I can remove you from the throne and your honor within a matter of moments, and don't think that I wouldn't do it. I have done it before," the Doctor warned as Odin blanched and called off his man. The man with the needle bowed and backed away from Andrea as the Doctor gestured Thor to go help. "Wise decision."

"You have turned my own son against me!" Odin declared as the Doctor shook his head.

"You've turned your own son against you! You say he is not yet fit to be king, but I disagree. At least he understands the boundaries of what is right and wrong. Tying up an innocent girl and breaking her arm? That falls under the amoral category," the Doctor informed as Odin turned red with anger and frustration.

"I have no idea that this girl is Eira! I need proof!" Odin bellowed with fury. Andrea slowly sat back up and called Odin to look at her.

"You weren't looking for proof! You were looking for answers! You want to know how a little girl that I used to be could come back alive! I can see into you mind, Odin! On that day long ago, you didn't send my to Earth to save me. No, you sent me there to die somewhere else. Somewhere no one would ever find me. When I came back yesterday, I could feel your uneasiness. I knew there was a reason why you didn't want me to be here!" Andrea shouted, angry. "You think I'm too dangerous. Too irrational. Too unnatural. But, the truth is, I am perfectly normal. I do know how to love. How to make friends. How to be a normal creature!"

"Andrea?" the Doctor whispered as she turned to him. She looked sad and misled, breaking the Doctor's heart.

"I am not who you thought I was, Doctor. I am something utterly impossible and shouldn't exist. Something that is should never have been created," Andrea whispered, reading Odin's mind as he stood up straighter. The Doctor came in closer as she looked at him sadly. "I am part Silence."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this story took so long. Everything came at me at once, so writing wasn't an option. I hope my schedule clears up soon so I can keep writing.**

"What?" the Doctor whispered, all his hatred and anger dissolving. "Part Silence?"

"Odin knows that my father was tricked by the Order, creating me. My mother was not an Asgardian, Doctor. There's an entire different reason for who I am. I was the backup plan if River Song failed," Andrea answered, staring at Odin as a tear fell on her cheek. The Doctor turned to the Allfather, stunned.

"It is true, Doctor. The Silence heard that you had visited Asgard long ago, with River Song, and devised another plan," Odin began as the Doctor cut him off.

"But part Silence?" he asked, stunned and confused.

"Part Silence, as in the religious order. We would say what creature if we knew, Doctor, but obviously it must have been humanoid," Odin replied, referring to Andrea's human appearance. The Doctor stared at him. "They knew that whatever alien the mother was and an Asgardian would create a very powerful being. They told my brother that she would bring mercy and help, so he named her Eira. However, after months of research, we found out about the Silence and their objective. We had no willing intention of destroying you, Doctor. In your best interest, I kidnapped the baby and sent her down to earth, where the Silence could never find her. I actually hoped that she would have perished, which would have caused less ruckus. Now that you have helped defeat Loki, you have broadcasted you and Eira through the entire galaxy."

"But the Silence is no longer a threat!" the Doctor pleaded, thinking that this was too much.

"Why are they no longer a threat, Doctor?" Odin prompted as the Doctor opened his mouth and looked away, understanding. "They were no longer a threat because they thought that the Doctor is dead. Now they know that he isn't, and he's with their backup psychopathic murderer."

"Andrea is not psychopathic!" the Doctor argued as Odin shrugged.

"Whatever you say, Doctor. I was only doing what I thought was in your best interest. The Silence will find you now, though, whether you like it or not," Odin informed as he started to leave the room. Andrea suddenly stopped crying, causing Thor to jump, thinking that she was dead.

"It's okay. The pain was too much for her. She'll be fine once we get her arm into a splint," the Doctor whispered, using his screwdriver to check the fracture as Andrea was passed out.

"I am sorry, Doctor," Thor whispered as the Doctor examined Andrea.

"Why?"

"Everything. I should have done something. I am also sorry that your companion was nearly used as a weapon," he clarified as the Doctor looked up at him.

"Nearly. Nearly doesn't count. She may have created for the job, but she was raised by Nick Fury," the Doctor informed, convincing himself that Andrea wasn't a threat.

"Are you sure that's better?" The Doctor looked up at Thor, surprised by the comment.

"What do you mean?" the Doctor demanded.

"Director Fury is a different kind of insane, but still out of his mind. He raised Andrea to be an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Is that really any better than the Silence?" Thor explained as the Doctor shook his head surely.

"The Silence were killers and ruthless. They took my best friend for nine months and kidnapped her child. Director Fury would never have gone to that kind of level to target an enemy, and I can guarantee you that," the Doctor replied, hoping that Thor understood.

"They took a pregnant woman?" the god asked as the Doctor nodded slowly. "That is absurd! What would they gain from that?"

"They raised her to be the perfect psychopath to kill me. They spent decades on training this poor girl to kill me," the Doctor answered as Thor sighed.

"What happened to her?"

"Well, things happened and we got married," the Doctor smiled weakly as Thor stared at him.

"Married? You married the woman who tried to kill you?"

"Yes, but there was more to it than just that, I promise you. It was a different time," the Doctor reassured as Thor pursed his lips.

"You are very strange, Doctor," Thor replied, shaking his head. The Doctor put away his screwdriver as he looked for Odin, who had left.

"She's going to be fine. She won't be able to move that arm for a while, but Asgardians seem to heal quickly," the Doctor informed as Thor looked up at him.

"But she is not completely of Asgard."

"True, but she has the potential to have the same traits," the Doctor sighed as Thor leaned against the wall.

"Can you determine what creature her mother was?"

"Possibly."

"Will you find out?"

"Absolutely," the Doctor whispered, staring at Andrea. She was such a strong woman and so caring. He couldn't think of her as anything that would harm him. Thor exhaled and nodded.

"What will you do when you find out?" He asked as the Doctor glanced at him.

"I don't know, Thor. I just want to make sure that she isn't something utterly improbable," the Doctor answered cryptically. Thor nodded slowly. "But I'm sure it wasn't evil or anything malicious. Andrea's going to be just fine."

"Good," Thor murmured as he stood up. "If you will excuse me, I have duties to attend to. If you need anything, please find me first before you go to my father."

"Deal," the Doctor smiled, patting his shoulder. Thor smirked and left the room. The Doctor watched him walk away before sitting in the ground by Andrea. He smiled and sighed. "Why do you always end up unconscious?"

The Doctor stayed at her side, afraid to move her, since he wasn't sure how much pain she was in. He thought of calling in a medical doctor, but he didn't trust anyone in this place anymore. He glanced around every so often, looking for something that looked like it might help her, but he saw nothing. He turned to Andrea, who was still pale and unconscious. He looked down and saw her arm. He quickly looked away, seeing her arm going at a very unnatural angle. Eventually, the door swung open and the Doctor quickly got to his feet, ready to defend Andrea. Thor walked in with an unfamiliar man before they closed the door.

"What are you doing here?" the Doctor asked, relaxing. Thor and the man slowly walked in, careful not to surprise the Doctor.

"I brought a medical man to make sure that Andrea is alright. We need to get her arm back into place so it can heal normally," Thor answered while the man took a step forward. The Doctor examined him, making sure that he couldn't see any form of weapons. The Doctor stepped to the side as the man went to Andrea. "Is she still unconscious?"

"Yes," the Doctor whispered, thinking that it was a rather stupid question. Thor rubbed his hands together and sighed.

"I apologize for the way my father acted. It was uncalled for and cruel," Thor whispered as the Doctor shrugged.

"He's the king. He can do what he wants," the Doctor replied grudgingly.

"That's no excuse to do what he did," Thor answered strongly, making the Doctor smirk.

"There have never been truer words," he sighed, thinking that power was too corruptible. Thor hinted at a smile before Andrea moved. They both ran to her side as the medical doctor quickly, yet carefully, placed her arm in a sling. He leaned her against the wall as he took out some small round capsules.

"This should help with the pain. It will not work completely, but it should lessen it," he answered as the Doctor sighed.

"So, is her arm completely snapped in half?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, it is, but I have placed it so it should heal quickly, especially if she is of Asgard. Keep her in the sling for three weeks, then she can take it off," the medical man informed, standing up. The Doctor gave him a strange look.

"Three weeks? It will only take three weeks?" he asked, thinking that it should take at least a few months to heal such a break. The medical man shrugged.

"If she is of Asgard, and I think she is, she should be able to use her arm in three weeks at the latest. When she can move her fingers and wrist without hurting, she can take it off," the medical man replied before he bowed and left. The Doctor watched him leave, wondering if he should have taken her back to earth. Slowly, Andrea started to wake and open her eyes.

"Doctor?" she whispered as he knelt down to her.

"Andrea. What do you need?"

"Nothing right now. What happened?" she asked as she looked around the room, gradually remembering the events before she passed out.

"Stuff," he replied, not wanting to tell her. Andrea bit her lip and looked at her arm.

"It hurts," she murmured before she realized how stupid she sounded. The Doctor gave a weak smile and looked at his feet.

"It will for another few weeks, but I'll make sure you get some pain killers," the Doctor promised as Andrea nodded slowly.

"Did we find out who my mother way?" she implored as the Doctor looked up to Thor, thinking that he would know the answer. The Asgardian knelt down next to the Doctor and pursed his lips.

"Yes, we did," he answered after a long pause. Andrea looked up at the Doctor before turning back to Thor.

"Can I know?"

"Is it that important to you? To know who your mother was? We are not sure if she is even still alive," Thor informed as Andrea shrugged and smirked. The Doctor glanced between the two, feeling the tension.

"I don't care if she is alive. She gave me up to my father, who obviously didn't want me. Why would I care if she's dead or not? What I want to know is what race was she. I want to know so I can understand who I am and why I was created as a backup plan. Also, to see if I have any other abilities that I might be able to harness," Andrea answered truthfully. The Doctor bit his lip, thinking that she was a little harsh about her mother. Thor stared at the Doctor for a moment before sighing.

"You're mother was a Caxtarid."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, I actually found time today to write, so that's good. I didn't have time to update until now, but whatever. I hope you like this next bit :) I will try to find more time to write so I don't go bonkers.**

"What the hell is a Caxtarid?" Andrea demanded as the Doctor ran a hand through his hair. Thor sighed and shook his head, letting the Doctor answer this question.

"A Caxtarid is an alien from Laland 21185, but that isn't possible. That planet was destroyed decades ago!" the Doctor assured as Thor turned to Andrea.

"Andrea, how old are you?" Thor asked as she gave him a puzzled look. The Doctor turned to her, wondering if it really ways possible.

"I'm thirty two," Andrea answered as the Doctor covered his face.

"You look like you're eighteen, Andrea. How are you thirty two?" he whispered, rubbing his face.

"You should talk, Doctor. Being over 900 years old. You look like you could be my age," Andrea retorted, slightly offended.

"Andrea is of Asgardian blood, Doctor. She will look eighteen for another few centuries. You should know this, Doctor," Thor reminded as the Doctor started to panic.

"Doctor, what's so bad about the Caxtarid?" Andrea demanded, staring at the Doctor.

"A Caxtarid is a creature that loves to fight and torture other beings. They have red hair and eyes, which doesn't seem to be the dominant trait in your case. They conquered entire worlds several times. However, they developed a virus roughly twenty eight years ago that killed off their entire planet. They are now extinct and their planet has been quarantined," the Doctor answered as Thor pursed his lips. Andre slowly nodded, suddenly frightened.

"Do you think that's where I get my power, Doctor?" she whispered as he shook his head.

"I don't know, but we will find out," he promised, squeezing her hand.

"Are you going to drop me back off at home after we find out?" she asked, looking away. He gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"No. Why?"

"Because I was the backup plan for the Silence. What if they programmed me at an early age or something? That would make me dangerous to be around, wouldn't it?" Andrea clarified as the Doctor laughed under his breath.

"Of course not. You were cast out as an infant. It took years for River to become who the Silence wanted her to be. You've been Silence free for years. You are completely safe to travel with, Andrea," he reassured as she smiled.

"Okay," she murmured, relaxing. The Doctor shook his head and laughed.

"You are ridiculous," he smiled as she rolled her eyes.

"When can we go?" Andrea implored as the Doctor shrugged.

"Whenever you're ready. You do have a rather painful injury, and I don't want to push you too hard," he answered as she started to stand up.

"The pain now is actually bearable," she informed as she started to sway on her feet. The Doctor stood next to her and held her good arm to make sure that she didn't fall over.

"That's because you've been given painkillers."

"Meh, I'll be fine. I don't want to stay longer than I have to. I don't trust Odin, and I don't want to be alone around him," Andrea explained as the Doctor helped her leave the room with Thor close behind them.

"You won't have to," the Doctor promised, not trusting Odin either. Andrea smiled as they made it out of the dungeon. She squinted in the new light and found that they had managed to get outside in the gardens. Thor bade his farewells before leaving them on their own. "Back to the TARDIS?"

"Please," she answered immediately with a grin to follow. The Doctor nodded and led her into the main hallway again.

As they walked down, Andrea stopped and faced the dark hallway. The Doctor tilted his head to the side before looking where she was staring.

"Loki's down there," she mumbled as the Doctor gave her a shocked look.

"You went down there?!" he hissed, standing in front of her. She shrugged and nodded. "Why would you go down there? This isn't your place to roam where you please."

"I know," Andrea answered, learning that lesson and paying it with her arm. "It was calling to me when I passed it. I couldn't resist, you know that. My sense of curiosity will be the end of me."

"Don't get smart with me," the Doctor whispered, not wanting to hear her pretend to apologize. She smiled and shook her head.

"Alright. I won't go down dark, mysterious hallways anymore. I promise," Andrea informed seriously as the Doctor nodded.

"Good, now let's go," he urged, walking away. Andrea's gaze lingered in the hallway, wondering if Loki had been pushed to this point by his father, before following the Doctor back to the TARDIS.

~~T~~

"Where are we going?" Andrea asked as she sat on the bench next to the console. The Doctor pressed some buttons and turned to her.

"I was thinking that we could go somewhere to get your DNA tested. Just to make sure that you are half Caxtarid," the Doctor informed, folding his hands. Andrea nodded slowly, wondering what that would entitle.

"But I read Thor's mind. He couldn't have been lying."

"Unless he was lied to in the first place. I just don't see you torturing innocent people for sport, and you should have at least received their eyes. Their metallic eyes. And yet, you still have those Asgardian blue eyes. No, I think there's something much bigger than that. Maybe the Silence would want to scare me, so I would be more vulnerable," the Doctor reasoned, partly to himself.

"Then what am I?" Andrea asked desperately. He pressed his lips and closed his eyes.

"I don't know, but we will find out. I promise. That's why we're getting the DNA test," he whispered as she nodded. She didn't want to admit, but she was starting to get scared. Why did the Silence create her? Just to kill the Doctor? Why? Or was it something more than just that? Odin seemed very frightened of her, and she didn't like that. Odin wasn't supposed to be afraid of anyone. "How's your arm?"

"It's fine. How long do I have to keep it in the sling?"

"Three weeks," he answered as she sighed. She didn't want to have the sling on for three weeks.

"I see. Well, it's better than I thought I would be. There not going to have my bone marrow tested, are they?" Andrea asked as the Doctor shook his head.

"No, we're going into the future where they just need a blood sample to check. Even if Asgard is advanced in many ways, that was one of the most primitive things I have ever seen," the Doctor informed, relieving Andrea.

"Good," she whispered as he smiled.

"I'm not going to let anyone else hurt you," he promised as he went back to the console. Andrea smiled and nodded, glad to be traveling with the Doctor.

"What species do you think my mother was?" Andrea asked after a pause. The Doctor shrugged, looking at the monitor.

"I have no idea," he informed as he flipped a switch. "Ready to go?"

"Always," she answered as she braced herself with her good arm. The Doctor grinned as he sent the TARDIS whirring through time and space. Andrea laughed and cheered, like it was a roller coaster or a carnival ride. He beamed, glad someone else enjoyed the ride as much as he did. He realized that he missed have a companion and that he really didn't like being alone. It was boring.

"Almost there!" he shouted through her laughter. Soon, the Doctor parked the TARDIS and the ride ended. Andrea stood up from her chair and held onto the banister behind her for balance.

"So, where are we?"

"New Earth, in the year five billion and nineteen. New New York City, to be precise," the Doctor answered, running to the doors. Andrea quickly followed, wanting to see the new scenery. As he opened the door, she smiled. To her surprise, the city actually looked similar to the one back on the old earth. They still had the empire state building and the Brooklyn bridge. "There's a hospital around here somewhere... Ah! There it is."

"That's a hospital?" Andrea asked as she stared at a tall building that looked like it could topple over with a gust of wind. The Doctor laughed and shook his head.

"It is a hospital. One of the most highly advanced places in the galaxy. They've learned to cure all the diseases that plagued the human race," the Doctor informed as he started walking towards it. Andrea closed the door behind her as she caught up to him.

"Are you sure they'll be able to help?" Andrea asked as he nodded.

"Of course. I've seen miracles here," he smiled, but she could feel something. Something that he was hiding from her. She missed her telepathic link with the Doctor, where nothing was a secret.

"What kind of miracles?" she pried as the sliding glass doors of the hospital opened.

"Life changing," he answered plainly, frustrating her. They walked in as catkind nurses walked about calmly. Andrea tried not to stare at them, but she found it hard. Of all the things she had seen so far, this probably had to be the strangest yet. "Andrea! Come on!"

They entered the elevator as the Doctor looked around, knowing that he had forgotten something important about the elevator. He clicked the laboratory button as the elevator doors slid shut. Andrea looked up at him, sensing that he was distracted.

"Doctor?" she whispered before he remembered as second before the sanitation cycle commenced. Andrea shouted out in surprise as the Doctor hung his head, wondering how he could have forgotten about this. "Doctor!"

"It's just like a shower. It'll be over in a moment," he informed as she sighed. As the water disappeared, the dryer came on, shocking Andrea again. The Doctor shook his head as the water in his hair flew around. Once it was over, the elevator opened again and Andrea found that both of them were nice and dry once more. "See?"

"Why didn't you warn me?" she whispered as they went down the hallway.

"Because I forgot. It's been a few years since I've been here," he answered as they walked into the waiting room. Andrea sat down in a chair as the Doctor walked up to the secretary for an appointment.


	8. Chapter 8

Andrea looked around, observing the alien hospital. She still couldn't believe that cats were running it. If she told anyone at home, she would be seen as crazy and needed time off. She watched all the people buzz by and realized that earth wasn't just inhabited by humans. There were so many aliens bustling about, some in wheelchairs and gurneys. She quickly looked away as the Doctor walked back over to her.

"We have to wait a few minutes, but they said that they would see you," he smiled as she nodded. The Doctor led her to the waiting seats, where they sat in awkward silence. Andrea glanced over at him every so often as he bit his lip and looked around.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispered, looking up at him. He glanced down at her and sighed.

"I just want to know what you are," he whispered, smirking. Andrea smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm also thinking about what to do about the Silence. Since I've made myself known through that battle, no one's safe while they're around me."

"Except me."

"How do you figure?" the Doctor asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I was created to destroy you. They don't want me dead," Andrea winked, making the Doctor shake his head.

"You remind me so much of Amy," he murmured, looking across the room.

"You should tell me about her," Andrea prompted as the Doctor laughed under his breath.

"You already know everything about her when you read my mind a few days ago," he reminded as Andrea shrugged.

"Now I can't read your mind. I also want to hear it from you," she answered as the Doctor slowly nodded. He thought a moment, deciding whether he was ready to talk about the Ponds. He grabbed his knees and took a deep breath, agreeing to tell her.

"She was so brave and wonderful. Impossible Amy Pond. I ran into her when she was eight. Then I had to leave for a moment, but ended up leaving for twelve years, unfortunately. Anyway, she was absolutely brilliant and smart and ginger. Oh, I loved her hair. She didn't mind the danger and she always did her best to make things right. She always trusted me, and maybe that led to her death, but I don't know for sure. I tried to break contact with her, but the Daleks changed that. The only thing I didn't understand was why she fell in love with this bloke, Rory Williams. When I first met him, I didn't like him too much, but he grew on my the more I got to know him. Toward the end, I realized how much they really loved each other. They ended up dying together. She just couldn't leave him to die," the Doctor whispered, starting to cry. Andrea rubbed his back with her good arm, feeling his pain. He sniffed and straightened, his fist full of his jacket. "You remind me of her because you both are fearless and know when to do the right thing."

"I am honored, Doctor, to be like Amy Pond," Andrea reassured with a smile.

"You are not replacing her," he pointed, holding up his finger. Andrea raised her eyebrow.

"I never said you were," she teased, knowing that it could be the case. Not that she really cared. She knew that they were friends, regardless whether she was a replacement. The Doctor nodded and bit his lip again.

"Good, because don't ever think that. Everyone thinks that I'm replacing them, but I never do. Everyone I've met is important," the Doctor continued, making Andrea smile.

"I think you have a part in that, Doctor. You make them realize how special they really are," Andrea whispered as the Doctor nodded. "I am sorry for your loss, though. Losing friends are hard."

"Yes, it is," he answered as a catkind came in and called the Doctor's name. He stood up and helped Andrea stand before leading her into the next room.

~~T~~

Andrea sat on the bed, her good arm extended out to the cat nun. The nun pulled out a small needle and stuck it Andrea's arm. She winced and looked away from it. The Doctor, who was standing by the doorway with his arms crossed, closed his eyes as well. The cat drew out the blood and placed it on a tray. The nurse standing by grabbed it and took it out of the room. The nun turned back to Andrea and smiled.

"Please wait here while we go get your results," the cat whispered before bowing and leaving the room. The Doctor walked over to Andrea and sat next to her.

"You okay?" he asked as she shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It looks like your afraid of needles," he teased as she rolled her eyes.

"I am not afraid of needles. I just don't like them," Andrea retorted with a smirk. The Doctor raised his shoulders and looked away.

"Same difference," he winked as Andrea shook her head.

"Now what?"

"We wait."

"I mean after we get the results," Andrea clarified.

"Well, it all depends what the tests say. The most likely outcome is that we'll go confront your real mother and deal with the Silence. If your mother isn't much of consequence, we'll steer clear of the Silence and continue on with our travels through the universe," he answered as Andrea nodded.

"What qualifies her as not much of consequence?" she whispered curiously.

"If she's something harmless, like her race extinct, including her, or she isn't part of a harmful race," the Doctor answered as Andrea nodded. "That isn't likely, since we're dealing with the Silence. They do want to kill me."

"So, what if I turn out to be dangerous?" Andrea asked, looking away.

"Not possible," the Doctor replied, wondering that himself. Andrea took a deep breath. Even though she couldn't read his mind anymore, she could still tell when he was lying. "Everything will be fine in the end. It always is."

"Liar," Andrea whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder. He sighed and bit his lip. "But I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"You'll live happier that way," he remarked as the nun came back in.

"Doctor, can I speak to you for a moment. Miss Fury, please stay sitting," she commanded as the Doctor stood up slowly. He glanced back at Andrea, who shrugged, and walked out into the hall. The cat nun pointed to a computer and looked at the Doctor. "Doctor, I will not stress enough how impossible this is, but the computer testing never lies. Especially when we have a blood sample."

"What does it say?" the Doctor questioned, growing worried and confused.

"It seems that half of her DNA is artificial."

"What does that mean?" he hissed, putting his hands on his hips.

"Millions of years ago, humans created artificial flesh, which they inhabited to do dangerous jobs. That artificial flesh is found within her DNA, as well as Asgardian genes. However, the latter is dominant. She may exhibit some traits, like shape changing, rapid healing, super strength, or even telepathy," the cat nun informed as the Doctor covered his mouth, utterly shocked. "I'm not sure how it is possible, but the tests don't lie."

"I know, I know, I know. I can think of a few possible ways," he whispered, rubbing his eyes.

"I see. Well, I do have other patients to attend to. Please check out when you leave." The nun bowed her head and left the room. The Doctor leaned against the wall, distressed. He walked back into the waiting room, where Andrea stood up and smiled.

"Hey, the nurse said that she could heal my arm within a few days," she said excitedly as the Doctor shook his head and ripped off the shoulder sling, shocking Andrea. "Doctor?!"

"Look," he whispered as he held up her hand. Andrea stared at her arm, no longer broken. She wiggled her fingers before turning to him, wanting answers. "I don't know if we can find your mother, Andrea. It might still be Freya, but I can explain in the TARDIS."

"Why not now?" Andrea demanded as the Doctor looked around.

"It isn't safe to talk about this information right now. I promise once we get inside, I'll tell you," the Doctor promised as he grabbed the sling and her hand before running back outside. Andrea did her best to keep calm, but she wanted to know what the Doctor had been told. Why couldn't they see her mother? And she was pretty sure it wasn't Freya. That wouldn't make sense. The Doctor opened the door quickly, throwing the sling to the side somewhere, and started the dematerialization cycle. Andrea walked up to the Doctor, showing him her arm.

"What is going on? That was a clean break, one that I should have recovered from in a matter of hours," Andrea reminded as the Doctor looked upset.

"Sit down at least, and remember that I am not entirely insane. I know what I'm talking about," he informed as she sat down on the bench. He took a deep breath and explained briefly about the Flesh and how he first came into contact with it. It was at the hospital where they were at when he was in his tenth regeneration. "Then I met it again when Amy was taken by the Silence."

"What exactly is the Flesh?" Andrea asked, confused.

"The basic fluid to make clones, essentially," the Doctor answered plainly, forgetting that not everyone was as clever as he was.

"How does that relate to me?"

"You are part Flesh," the Doctor whispered, finally telling her. Her mouth dropped, thinking that this was impossible. "That's why Freya may still be your mother. She may have been captured when she didn't know it and then woke up in the Flesh. She probably didn't even know that she wasn't in her own body. That's how you are part Flesh."

"That's ridiculous!" Andrea shouted, angry and upset. The Doctor leaned against the console as Andrea put her head in her hands. "Is that why I can read other people's minds and can heal so fast?"

"Yes, and you also may be able to shape shift and have super strength," the Doctor whispered as Andrea bit her lip. She wiped her eyes, wanting to cry.

"I'm a monster, then?" she whispered. The Doctor stood up and walked up to her, startling Andrea.

"No, you are not a monster! You are a brilliant young woman and a hell of a fighter. You are Andrea Miranda Fury, daughter of Director Nicholas Fury. The best warrior the Earth has ever seen! You are _not_ a monster, Andrea!" the Doctor scolded as Andrea gave a half smile. She embraced him and started to cry.

"Thank you," she whispered as she held him close. The Doctor hesitated a moment before returning the favor.


	9. Chapter 9

"What's going to happen to me?" Andrea whispered as she let go of the Doctor. He just smiled and shook his head.

"You're going to be absolutely fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he promised as he patted her cheek. She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Where do you want to go now? Now that the errands are over?"

"Shouldn't we figure out what the Silence want? Shouldn't we do something since they know you're alive?" she asked, concerned for him. He just shrugged and smiled again.

"They'll only hear rumors. They'll need proof before they come after us. We'll be fine as long as we stay our of their way," he informed as pressed more buttons. She folded her arms and sighed.

"This is risky, Doctor. Are you sure you want to do this? We can regroup with S.H.I.E.L.D. and we can fix this-" Andrea began as the Doctor shook his head.

"No, I don't think they can help."

"Why not?"

"Because this is even over my head. I don't want to bring in more people than I have to. I've lost so many things to them, I don't want to get more people in danger," he whispered as he turned to her. "I don't want to risk you either. That's why were aren't going to see them."

"I want to see them," she informed.

"We are not going. They are horrible people and they have taken so much from me. I don't want you to get hurt," he replied finally. Andrea sighed and turned away. She was worried for the Doctor, since he was nearly as stubborn as she was.

"Then I want to go far away. Where the Silence can't reach us," Andrea answered as the Doctor smiled.

"Deal," he whispered as he looked at the monitor.

"So, where are we going?"

"Who knows. I've never been there before," he replied as he plotted the course. Andrea watched him and the monitor, wondering where they were going. "It's been awhile since I've been exploring."

"About time then," she whispered as she looked around the console. Suddenly, the Doctor remembered something important and started to fish through his pockets.

"It's about time you had one of these," he informed, putting a key in her hand. Andrea glanced at him and back at it.

"It's a key."

"It's the TARDIS key. You probably should have one in case someone comes at you again. I should have given you one when we first started traveling," the Doctor answered as Andrea smiled.

"You really trust me with a key to your ship?" she teased as he nodded.

"Of course. I usually don't get to choose my companions, you know. I just know who they are," he winked as he went back to driving the TARDIS. Andrea smiled and tucked the key into her pocket. Soon, they landed and the Doctor danced toward the door, making Andrea laugh. "Shall we see where we landed?"

"But of course," she replied, jumping after him. As he opened the door, they both frowned. The ground was red and molten as a dark sky stormed above. Andrea raised an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor. He frowned and closed the door.

"Nope," he said as he ran to the console. She slowly followed him.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something not so dark and ominous. Somewhere were evil doesn't lurk," he answered as he put the TARDIS in dematerialization mode. Andrea nodded slowly, thinking that was probably best.

"Why don't we start where you've been before? It might make it easier," she suggested.

"Easy is never fun," he remarked, smiling. Andrea laughed and shook her head. "Besides, trial and error is a part of what I do."

"I can see that," she said, shaking her head. The Doctor grinned as he pulled another lever. Andrea grinned and bit her lip. "So which part of the galaxy are we going to?"

"Let's try a different galaxy. Shall we?" he asked as Andrea shrugged.

"Sounds like fun," she whispered, rubbing her eyes. The Doctor noticed her sudden lack of energy in her and brought her to the bench. "I'm fine."

"No, your not. Something's happening," he whispered, not wanting her to faint again. She shook her head as she fell unconscious. The Doctor patted her cheek several times and checked her pulse. It was slowing down as was her breath. He panicked and slapped her face. Suddenly, her eyes opened wide, but they weren't hers. "TARDIS? Is it you?"

"Yes, but you said you would call me Sexy," she whispered.

"What are you doing? She's barely alive!" he shouted.

"I am keeping her alive. Her DNA has always been unstable, but something has interfering with her. Time has Come, Doctor. The Silence knows you are alive. Now the time has come to run," she murmured as she started to fade as well.

"Do you have to come through Andrea?" he asked, rubbing his face.

"Yes, and it helps me block her from reading your mind, Doctor," she whispered as he shook his head.

"That was you?!"

"Yes."

"Reverse it. Now! It's damaging," he demanded as Sexy nodded slowly before disappearing back into the machine. The Doctor sighed and laid Andrea across the bench. He wondered if there was anything he could do to make sure that she didn't faint or fall unconscious again. By the rate she was going, she may not have to sleep for weeks. He rubbed his face as the TARDIS started to short circuit with sparks flying everywhere. "Sexy?! What the hell are you doing?"

"Qhzz whorp," was all the TARDIS said in reply as the Doctor wished for a way that he could communicate with the TARDIS.

"Stop it! This isn't necessary!" the Doctor shouted as Andrea sat up abruptly.

"Look, I know you don't want me to enter Andrea's body, but it's convenient when you're yelling at me. Something's got the TARDIS and is sending you somewhere. I have no control over it," she informed before leaving Andrea's body again. The Doctor groaned and picked her up before running into the bowels of the TARDIS. He had a pretty good idea of who was controlling his machine, and he didn't want to see them.

He decided to hide her in the library and left Andrea in a corridor between the shelves. He checked her heart rate and breath to find that she was normalizing. With a sigh, he patted her head and left for the console room. He left a mental note for Andrea for when she woke up so she wouldn't be confused when she woke up in the library. With his screwdriver handy, the Doctor walked slowly into the console room, finding that the TARDIS was still sparking and panicking. He ran to the controls and started to reverse their path. He couldn't seem to regain control of his ship and started to get angry. Since when did the Silence have the technology to track and pull in the TARDIS? When did the technology even exist? Desperate, the Doctor flipped up a flap that revealed a hidden button. He closed his eyes as he pressed it. This sent the TARDIS into a flux, where there was no telling where it was going to land. The TARDIS lurched and swayed as it freed itself from the enemy's grip. The Doctor was launched to the floor where he started to laugh. No one could possibly follow the TARDIS into the vortex while it was in flux. She couldn't even track herself.

"Take that!" he shouted as the TARDIS spun out of control. He did his best to hold on, but even his grip couldn't keep him from falling everywhere. Once it landed, he went to the door and looked out. He looked around and scrunched his nose. He was back on earth. He tasted the air and grimaced. "London. Why do I always end up in London?"

The Doctor closed and locked the door, hoping that Andrea was okay. He looked around and found himself only a few blocks from downtown London. He sighed and looked around. It seemed he was in the twentieth century, which was good, he guessed. He had hoped that the TARDIS had taken him somewhere new, but he just shrugged. He started down the streets of London, curious to what was going on. He always knew that there was a reason to why he ended up places he wasn't planning on visiting. He found a newspaper stand and walked over.

"Excuse me, can I see one of those?" he asked the newsman, who kindly gave him the paper. He quickly checked the date and found that it was ten years in Andrea's future. 2022. He sighed and looked around. It didn't look much different from 2012, and that could be the problem. He searched through the paper and found that the human race had made some progress in the last decade, which relieved him. The Doctor returned the paper back and thanked him. He continued down the street, looking around for clues.

Eventually, the Doctor found nothing out of the ordinary and walked back to his TARDIS and went inside. When he entered, he found a very angry Andrea waiting for him inside. He swallowed as he closed the door.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she demanded, her arms folded. The Doctor pursed his lips. "How long was I unconscious for? Hours? A day? And when I wake up, I find myself in a library. Luckily, you left that note, or I would be lost in the TARDIS right now. I expected to find you in the console room, and yet you're just gone. I looked outside to find that we're on Earth! Are you taking me back home? After all that?"

"No, no, of course not! I had to send the TARDIS into a flux. Something was pulling on the TARDIS and we had to escape. We ended up on earth and I went out for a stroll. I figured that you would be fine," the Doctor whispered as Andrea sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that you aren't sending me back yet, but next time, put that in the message, too. Not just telling me that we're in danger and how to get back to the console room," Andrea answered, her anger dissipating. The Doctor smiled and nodded. She walked over and grabbed his arm. "Now, let's go out for some chips. I am starving."


	10. Chapter 10

The Doctor sat in the booth, rather anxiously, while Andrea ordered some chips. He glanced around, watching all the people bustle around, not a care in the world. He smiled as he felt the happiness from the men and women. There were a few upset people, but he ignored them. Soon, Andrea came back with a large serving of chips and a milkshake.

"Here's the fries," she whispered, her American upbringing seeping through. The Doctor gave her a smile, silently laughing at her. "What? Oh! Right, you call them chips."

"Don't most people call them chips?" he whispered.

"Not in America. We call them fries," Andrea corrected, stirring her milkshake.

"I see. Why did you get that?"

"I like shakes. You can't find them out in space. Can you?"

"Depends where you go, honestly. Any new earth has some sort of a milkshake, although, it's not always cow milk that they make it out of," the Doctor explained, making a sour face at the end.

"Do they taste good?" Andrea asked before sipping her treat.

"Not usually," he answered, making her laugh.

"That's why you don't like shakes," she chuckled. The Doctor shrugged and popped a chip in his mouth. "What do British people call potato chips?"

"Potato chips?"

"Yeah, like Lays. You have heard of them, right?"

"Oh, of course. They're crisps in England," he answered as Andrea shook her head and laughed.

"Have you ever had an American companion before me?" she asked, thinking that his American slang was lacking ever so slightly. He shrugged casually.

"Once, I think. His name was Jack Harkness. At least, he was the most recent. A very strange man, to say the least," the Doctor answered as Andrea raised an eyebrow. He looked away, not wanting to discuss Jack Harkness. Andrea started to laugh as he gave her a wary look, wondering if she would notice.

"Jack Harkness did that?" she whispered before gasping. "I read your mind."

"The TARDIS took it away in the first place, since she thought it would be dangerous for you to know what I'm thinking," he replied as Andrea rolled her eyes. "I convinced her to give your power back."

"Well, I'm glad for that," she said plainly, thinking that she wanted to have a little talk with the TARDIS. "The TARDIS didn't mention Jack Harkness when we talked a few days ago."

"Yeah, he was a bit much for a casual conversation. I'm sure if you ask her, she'll tell you," he whispered as she shrugged.

"Can't you tell me?"

"I could, but not here. Besides, the TARDIS can give you all the information," he replied as she laughed.

"I like it when you talk about yourself. It makes you seem human," Andrea complained, sipping her milkshake.

"But I'm not human," he reminded, leaning back.

"Neither am I," she winked as he laughed and stood up. "Where are you going?"

"Back to the TARDIS. Bring your milkshake if you must," he answered as he started walking away from the table. Andrea raised and eyebrow before following him out of the joint. "We're being watched."

"What?" she whispered as he glanced at her as he projected his thoughts. She looked ahead as she saw his memory of a man in the background, staring at them. She sensed familiarity from the Doctor as well as a deep sense of anger. Andrea grabbed his hand firmly for comfort as they hurried down the street. The Doctor glanced at her again, unsure and slightly uncomfortable. She reached out with her mind to the stalker and found a flood of emotions flooding from him. He was concerned, frightened, determined. Everything that she would find in a soldier at S.H.I.E.L.D. However, he wasn't on their side. She could feel the sense of dislike in his mind. He clearly hated the Doctor and kept thinking about a certain woman. Curious to who it was, Andrea projected the strange lady into the Doctor's mind until he sneered.

"Madame Kovarian," he murmured with great prejudice. Andrea took a deep breath, remembering her from the stories of Melody Pond. Fortunately, they quickly arrived at the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the door. Once Andrea was safely inside, he shut and locked it tight. The Doctor ran to the monitor and found the man outside, trying to get in. The Doctor started the dematerialization sequence as Andrea watched the man outside start to freak out when the TARDIS started to leave and laughed.

"Doctor, come look at this," Andrea chuckled as he smiled at her.

"Funny, isn't it?" he winked before returning navigating the ship. Andrea nodded, watching the man starting to get upset and kick a nearby trash can. Then the video cut out and went to something that Andrea couldn't figure out.

"So, are the Silence following us now?"

"No, I don't think so. Very few people could follow the TARDIS."

"They were able to kidnap Amy from it, though. And keep a steady transmission," Andrea reminded as the Doctor waved his hand. She shrugged and projected her mind in the vicinity of space. Nothing came, which relieved her. "Where are we going?"

"Deep space for right now," he answered as he pushed his buttons and pulled his levers. Andrea sighed, hoping that they would go do something fun. Folding her arms, she walked around the console, feeling bored.

"How big is the TARDIS?"

"Infinite," he replied immediately without much thought. Andrea slowly nodded, thinking that she would get so lost in the TARDIS. "You can go explore if you like."

"I'm alright. I like knowing where I am," she whispered soft enough that he couldn't hear it. However, he did notice her mouth moving and gave her a long look. She shrugged and looked away.

"Are you okay? You seem... shaken."

"I'm fine. I just woke up today an Asgardian, and now I'm a hybrid of natural and artificial DNA. I don't know what to think anymore. Is Willow like that, too?" Andrea asked, starting to worry.

"I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" she whispered as he looked up at her.

"Of course I am, Andrea."

"What am I, Doctor? I can't call myself human or Asgardian," Andrea whispered as the Doctor walked over to her.

"I don't know."

"That sure helps," she whispered as her eyes began to water. He patted her face gently as she smiled against her will. "What am I going to do? Am I going to die?"

"I don't think so," the Doctor answered truthfully.

"So, I'm stable? I saw what those other Flesh people look like. They're half form. Will I ever look like that?"

"Probably not."

"What if I do? What happens then?" she questioned as he bit his lip and looked away. Honestly, he didn't know. As far as he knew, Andrea was the first half Flesh being in existence, ever. And that worried him greatly. "Your silence is very reassuring."

"I'm sorry, Andrea. You'll be fine," he whispered, giving her a hug. She gripped his shoulders, starting to feel sick to her stomach. "We'll figure this out. I'm sure that Silence wouldn't have created you if you were going to die easily or melt away."

"Good point," Andrea replied, a smile creeping on her lips.

"We'll get this all squared away eventually," he promised as he went back to the console. Andrea nodded, rubbing her shoulder.

"Can we go somewhere fun then?" she teased as he smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Andrea walked around the pillar and watched the Doctor work. She could tell that he secretly loved it when people admired his work with the TARDIS.

Eventually, he stopped the TARDIS and stood back. They had landed. Andrea glanced at the door, wondering if they were in space or on a planet. He gave her a welcoming gesture before she walked over to the the doors. After opening them, she looked out over the stars. They hadn't landed, per say, but they had stopped at a magnificent galaxy. Andrea smiled as she watched the pinks and oranges slowly swirl together to meet the yellow in the middle. She leaned against the doorframe as she gazed at the galaxy as the Doctor came up next to her.

"What's this galaxy's name?" she whispered, awed by the magic.

"Cododd," he whispered back with a smile. "It's welsh."

"It is?" she whispered as he nodded slowly, sighing.

"Yep. The Cododd Galaxy. I named it myself," he informed, almost proud of himself. Andrea smiled and looked at him.

"You named it?" Andrea asked as he shrugged, completely entranced by the sight before him.

"Of course I did," he answered softly, tears forming in his eyes. Andrea shook her head and looked out the doorway again. "I burnt up that star in the center. It was dying anyway, but I needed the power."

"For what?" Andrea implored, trying not pry too much. The Doctor wiped his eyes and looked away.

"I was saying goodbye to an old friend," he choked out before running back inside to the TARDIS. Andrea watched him walk inside before glancing at the galaxy again and followed him. After closing the doors, she wandered over to the console, where the Doctor was. He kept himself busy, as he usually did, as Andrea watched him work his magic. She crept into his mind, wondering what had made him so sad. However, he blocked her out and smiled toward her. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why?" she asked, a little disappointed. "And when did you learn how to block me?"

"I learned when I was looking through the books with Thor and Odin, and I never talk about my past. If I did that, I would never move forward. Always stuck on the has been. Who wants that?" he answered, smirking to hide his sadness.

"True, but sometimes it's easier if you talk about it."

"I've tried that. It didn't bring her back," he whispered, a bitter tone in his voice. Andrea bit her lip.

"Her?" she continued, hoping to get something out of him. He just turned and grinned.

"Drop it," he instructed softly, a hint of laughter in his voice. Andrea wasn't sure how to interpret it, but she guessed that she had cheered him up. "You should get to bed. It's been a long day."

"I passed out a few hours ago, though. I'm fine," Andrea insisted, thinking that she was being patronized.

"Don't humans usually need sleep after that?" he reminded, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm not human," she countered as he laughed.

"Very true, but we're not going anywhere anytime soon. Sleeping will pass the boredom," the Doctor informed, making Andrea fold her arms.

"Doctor, I'm not a child. I can deal with boredom," she argued as he looked at her.

"True, but I was just thinking that it would be easier... you know what, never mind. Do as you like," the Doctor answered, waving his hand in the air. Andrea turned her head slightly in confusion before dropping her arms.

"Good," she replied, sitting down on the bench. The Doctor laughed, pressing another button. "What does Cododd mean?"

"Something special."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry I haven't uploaded lately. It's been crazy these past few weeks, and I haven't found a lot of time to write. But I think I'm back in the game for awhile at least. For now, please enjoy the newest chapter :)**

Andrea leaned back against the railing, bored out of her mind. She folded her arms as the Doctor monitored the area. She watched him carefully as he pressed buttons and looked at the screens. Occasionally, he would look up and smile or stare off into space, thinking of what to do next. Andrea wanted to go explore the TARDIS, but she didn't want to get lost. She had seen the extensive hallways and rooms beneath the console room.

"Doctor?" she asked as the Doctor went below the console. He glanced up and smirked. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to upgrade the system. No one's anywhere near here and I'm bored," he answered before disappearing under the platform. Andrea ran after him, thinking that it might be dangerous for him to be alone. Especially after the Silence has found him again.

"What are you upgrading?" she implored, sitting on the stairs as he got his welding goggles on.

"The navigation systems, mainly. If I have time, I want to make her untrackable," he answered, turning to his work. Andrea nodded, watching him. "Are you just going to sit there?"

"Yeah, probably," she replied as he shrugged.

"You're welcome to explore the TARDIS if you like. You don't have to sit there," the Doctor informed as he opened a small toolbox.

"I'm okay."

"What?" he asked, surprised that she didn't want to see the entire TARDIS. Andrea shrugged and folded her hands in her lap. "You don't want to go see the TARDIS?"

"No, not really. I don't want to get lost," she whispered, looking up at him. The Doctor sighed and shrugged.

"You won't get lost. The TARDIS likes you," he reminded as she shrugged back.

"While she likes me, I don't think she trusts me. She took away my powers because she didn't trust me," Andrea answered, rubbing her arms. She knew that she shouldn't be bugged about such a little thing as a machine not trusting her, but she felt connected to the TARDIS in some way. Only she could effectively communicate with it. In a way, she felt that she was betrayed.

"I know, but she was just taking precautions. She would be devastated if she knew that you disliked her because of that," he informed.

"I don't dislike the TARDIS! She's wonderful," Andrea argued, making him smile.

"Good. I'm glad to hear that. Now go explore. She won't let you get lost," the Doctor encouraged, winking at her. Andrea looked at the console and bit her lip then got up. She glanced back at the Doctor, who shooed her away, and dove in. She imagined that the Doctor was overjoyed to have a little time to himself.

Once Andrea went to explore, the Doctor turned to the computer, looking up in every archive that he had access to and searched for any case of half Flesh half other being. After not finding anything for quite awhile, he finally came up with something. It was a retired scientist's report about experimenting with the Flesh. Apparently, it got out and had a little fun before the scientist caught it again. Nine months later, a woman came by with a baby. The Doctor frowned at the rest of the research, as the scientist experimented and examined the child after forcefully taking it away from the mother. The Doctor found the address and date of where the scientist lived and set a course.

~~ T ~~

Andrea walked in the maze of hallways, looking into every room. Most turned out to be bedrooms, and she calculated that the Doctor could evacuate an entire country into the TARDIS if he had to. There were other rooms, too, which included a Telescope Room, a Library, several bathrooms, a few kitchens, and what Andrea pieced together to be a generator room. Well, she guessed that what it was. It was a room with a massive sun, slowly turning into a black hole. This was the only room where she didn't go inside, afraid of either being fried alive or getting sucked in.

"Out of all the things to power the TARDIS," Andrea smiled before continuing on. That's when she found the most interesting place. It seemed to be a console room, but it was different. It looked very steampunk with blue and green glowing lights. She looked around and saw a woman standing in the corner. "Hello?"

The woman turned around in her ragged dress and tousled hair. She smiled as she came over to Andrea. Andrea couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a woman, possibly lost for God knows how long, stuck in a room of the infinite TARDIS.

"Hello, Andrea," she whispered, frightening Andrea.

"How do you know my name?" Andrea demanded as the woman sat down on the bench, draping her arm across the railing behind her.

"Of course I know your name. I'm surprised you haven't figured out who I am yet," the woman answered as Andrea raised an eyebrow. The woman opened her mouth as the whirring of the TARDIS came out. Andrea stumbled back, stupefied. "Now you know."

"How are you doing that? I thought you were the TARDIS. You can change forms?" Andrea asked, very confused.

"I can't change forms, but I let you into my memory, so to speak. This room doesn't exist in reality, but I knew you could get in," the woman informed as Andrea started to shake my head.

"That isn't possible."

"Reading minds is impossible, too. Go ahead. Read mine, and you will understand the truth," she insisted before Andrea searched her mind. Andrea saw the Doctor and her traveling, battling, and such. She saw our fights, laughter, and awkward silences. "I'm Sexy by the way."

"Sexy?"

"That's me," she answered, giving a big grin.

"Who gave you that name?" Andrea asked, surprised. Sexy shrugged.

"The Doctor did," she replied, making Andrea start to laugh.

"The Doctor did?"

"He did indeed. Are we done with the stupid, repeating questions?" Sexy inquired, growing tired of this.

"There's no such thing as a stupid question," Andrea joked as Sexy smiled weakly.

"There are annoying questions, though," she reminded Andrea not to push her luck. "Anyway."

"Did you need to speak with me?" Andrea implored, keeping sarcasm out of her voice.

"I do. The Doctor is very puzzled with your situation. You know this?" Sexy checked, her eyebrows raised. Andrea nodded. "This makes him emotional. It can make dangerous, especially because it involves you. I was surprised that he didn't rip Odin's head off when he kidnapped you."

"I don't think he would do that."

"He's done far worse, believe me. Regardless, I want you to watch out for him. He's just lost his last companions. They were his family, and that makes him emotionally compromised anyway. Just make sure he doesn't make a rash decision, or get himself killed," Sexy explained as Andrea tilted my head. "He can be very good at hiding his emotions when he needs to."

"I can see that. What do you think I am?" Andrea ventured as Sexy shrugged.

"Either something extremely dangerous or a savior. Either way, you are going to be very powerful. Remember to use your power for the greater good, or your friends might become your enemies," she warned as Andrea nodded, thinking that made a little sense. "What exactly you are, I have never seen something like you. You are something completely new. Maybe that's what the Doctor sees in you."

"That's what he sees in me?" Andrea repeated.

"Yes, though, you're the most interesting one yet. The rest have been... interesting enough, but most of them started out as strays. Not you. You already knew that you were apart of something big. You were smart, almost too smart. The Doctor is very picky with the people he travels with. I thought it was strange when he picked you."

"How so?"

"He's a lost man, and he likes to travel with people that are more lost than he is. It makes him feel better and gives him a chance to help them. You are not lost, not really. Less than the Doctor, at least," Sexy clarified. Andrea slowly nodded again, taking it in rather well.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Spoilers, but you are going to make an important decision. One that can destroy or create. You must be wary of this choice and make sure that you don't get yourself killed. The time has come, Andrea, for you to decide what happens. Only you can make that decision," Sexy warned as she led Andrea out the door. "Now head back to the Console Room. The Doctor has found what he was looking for."

"I knew he wanted me out of the way," Andrea laughed as the woman smiled gently.

"Go to him now. And remember what I have said," she whispered as Andrea nodded and turned around to face a wall instead of a door. Andrea shrugged and walked away, recalling that Sexy said that the room wasn't in reality.

Andrea did as she was told and went back up to the console room and found the Doctor staring at a monitor. She walked up behind him before standing next to him. He jumped slightly, not expecting her to be there.

"Did you enjoy your exploration?" he asked, turning a knob on what looked like an old fashioned television.

"Yeah, it was fine. Bumped into Sexy," Andrea informed as he turned to face her.

"What?" he demanded.

"The TARDIS took me into an old console room in her memory," Andrea added as the Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"She can do that?"

"I guess so. How long have I been gone?" Andrea changed the subject as the Doctor looked at his watch.

"About two and a half hours, but I think I know where to go next. You ready?" he implored, ignoring the impossible fact that Andrea entered the mind of the TARDIS. She nodded and smiled.

"Absolutely."


	12. Chapter 12

"So, where are we going?" Andrea asked as she leaned against the console. The Doctor glanced at the monitor.

"We're finding a rather horrible scientist that might know a thing or two about Half-Flesh people. Dr. Raljid from New New New Earth. He's retired by now and I think he should be interested in our questions," the Doctor replied as Andrea walked up to him.

"Do you think that he'll try and experiment on me?" she whispered, worried. The Doctor shook his head as he held down a lever.

"No, I don't think so. If he tries, I'm sure that you will tell him otherwise," he answered, giving a smile. Andrea rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You mean overpower him?"

"Exactly. You aren't exactly defenseless," he reminded as she shrugged.

"I'm not always fearless, though," she countered as he instructed her to hold down a button.

"No one is. That's the aspect of being alive," the Doctor encouraged, spinning something.

"True, but you make me sound like I'm some kind of superhuman thing."

"You kinda are."

"You know what I mean. You overexaggerate and possibly overestimate my abilities," Andrea informed as he shrugged.

"I've seen you in action. I know what you're capable of," he whispered as she sighed, thinking that there was no way to get through to him. Andrea walked back to the bench, thinking that she hated overpowering someone. It felt wrong to have that much power and ability.

"Do you like it?" Andrea whispered, catching him off guard. "Do you like the fact that I can kill someone with my bare hands?"

"What? Of course not! I don't like it, but I would rather you fight your way out than die," the Doctor protested, making her smile.

"I'm glad to hear that. You had me worried there," Andrea laughed, looking up at him. He had gone back to what he was doing, but she bit her lip. She was worried, and for more than one reason. It scared her to see the Doctor to trust her so much. It scared her that he would remind her of the fact that she could protect herself. It scared her to not know what she was capable of. She was scared to death, but Andrea wasn't about to tell the Doctor about it.

"Andrea, what do you want to do?" the Doctor whispered, surprising her.

"What?"

"I told you that we would figure out you lineage, and we did. If you don't want to go see this scientist, that's fine. We can go somewhere else," the Doctor offered as Andrea tilted her head to the side.

"That's true, but I'm just as curious about this man as you are. I do want to go. I'm just worried that something bad will happen. What if he overpowers me and renders me defenseless? What happens then?" Andrea asked as the Doctor came over and placed his hands on her cheeks.

"He won't overpower you. I won't let him," he whispered before returning to the monitor. Andrea nodded, staring at the wall. "If you don't want to do this, we don't have to."

"No, I want to go. I just want to make sure you know how dangerous it will be before we decide to go," Andrea clarified as the Doctor nodded.

"I know the dangers, but I know that we will be fine in the end. We always are," the Doctor smiled, knowing that he could possibly be lying. There was a significant chance that this entire idea of taking Andrea around the universe could be potentially deadly, but he thought he might be able to protect her from the danger.

"So, New New New Earth? Which New Earth were we at last time?" Andrea implored, changing the subject.

"New New New New New New New New New New New New New New Earth. It was the fifteenth Earth," the Doctor informed with a smile. Andrea grinned back and nodded.

"How many Earths are there total?" she asked as the Doctor shrugged.

"Never really kept count. Humans just don't like the idea of moving on from their home," the Doctor winked as Andrea shrugged.

"Can you blame them?" she whispered, killing the mood. The Doctor pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I guess not," he replied dryly.

"Are we going or not?" Andrea quickly recovered as the Doctor nodded, pulling another switch, sending them into the vortex. Andrea lost her balance and fell down the stairs toward the blue doors. The Doctor called out her name as she held the hand railings for dear life. "I'm okay!"

"Sorry!" He called out while he held on to the console tightly. Andrea shut her eyes, hoping that the ride would end soon. This was the bumpiest trip she had been on in the TARDIS. Even the Doctor seemed concerned about it. Soon, the TARDIS stabilized and landed. Slowly, Andrea stood up, using the railing. The Doctor rushed over to her. "You're not going to faint again, are you?"

"What? No, no, I'm fine," she snapped, feeling nauseous. "Let's just get this over with."

When the duo stepped off the TARDIS, they were confronted with a rather dark forest. Andrea glanced back at the Doctor for instruction. He passed her as he went to scout around. Her stomach calmed when the wind picked up gently. She couldn't really tell where they were, but she could tell that this was Earth, whether it was the third or fourth. The trees were the same colors and size that they were on her Earth. Cautiously, she followed the Doctor deeper into the woods, glancing around.

"Where is this scientist?" Andrea asked, worried.

"In a cabin down this way," he replied as he retrieved his sonic from his coat pocket. Andrea sighed and looked around. The Doctor seemed to follow the sound of the sonic, but Andrea couldn't distinguish the buzzing. Eventually, they did come across a cabin, but it looked like it had been abandoned for ages.

"Are you sure that this is the right one?" Andrea asked timidly as the Doctor shook his head.

"According to this, it is," he replied as they both heard a click behind them. Slowly, they both turned around to see a crazy old man behind them, aiming a fairly outdated rifle at them. Andrea stood her ground as the Doctor's hands slowly rose into the air.

"What are you doing here?" the man demanded.

"We're here to see Dr. Raljid. Do you know where he is right now?" the Doctor asked as the man lowered the weapon.

"I'm Dr. Raljid. What do you want?" he shouted, upset.

"I've followed up on all of your research. I know that you did experiments with the Flesh. We just had a few questions about your research," the Doctor informed as the man smiled.

"I see. Come in, come in. I'll welcome fellow scientists any day. I thought you were lost hikers. They always think that my cabin is like a free food stand," Raljid answered, leading them to the front door. Andrea gave the Doctor a worried look before they went in. "It's been quite a while since I last had company."

"I can see that," the Doctor muttered before sitting on the moth eaten couch.

"Ask away," Raljid urged, leaning back in his chair.

"Well, my first question is about a half-Flesh being. Can it be done?" the Doctor asked as Raljid bit his lip.

"Yes, it can. Although, I wouldn't recommend it. They can be very unstable. All of my suspects of that kind have died before the age of two," Raljid replied, intriguing Andrea's interest.

"If they were stable, what would they be capable of?" the Doctor continued, unphased.

"Why do you ask? Are you furthering my research?" Raljid inquired, glancing between the two.

"No, no, no. I read it and I am very inquisitive. I had so many questions," the Doctor fibbed, making Raljid smile.

"They would be capable of extraordinary things. They could read minds, shapeshift, have super strength. If we improved the formula, maybe invisibility and fly capabilities. We would have created a brand new race," Raljid replied, scaring the Doctor a little. "Did you have any friends that came up here before?"

"No. Why?" the Doctor inquired, confused.

"No reason. There were a few people asking the same questions. One was a lady with an eye patch. They said that they were going to further my work, but I never heard anything back from them. They must have failed," Raljid assumed, shrugging. Andrea paled and glanced at the Doctor. "Oh, I would give anything to go back into my experiments. I felt like I was so close to creating a new race of humans."

"It would have been great indeed," the Doctor muttered as Raljid's gaze fell on Andrea. She let herself into his mind as he thought that she looked familiar, but off. Quickly, she stood up and followed the Doctor out. "Thank you so much for your hospitality."

"You're so very welcome, but must you leave so soon? At least stay the night. Hiking down to the town is dangerous at night," Raljid urged as the Doctor glanced at Andrea, who shook her head. She could tell that Raljid was going to figure out who she really was, and she knew that it could only end badly.

"Oh, it's fine. I have very good sight at night," the Doctor assured as Raljid smiled and stood.

"I must insist. Wolves come out. I can't let you go out there and get slaughtered, now can I?" Raljid pushed, making Andrea uncomfortable. In his mind, she could feel that he wanted to figure out what she was. "I have a spare bedroom. You can head out in the morning."

"But we wouldn't want to intrude," Andrea added before he gave her an irritated look.

"I'm inviting you. You won't be intruding. I haven't had company in years," Raljid whispered as the Doctor gave an apologetic look to Andrea.

"If you insist, but we will be leaving as soon as the sun is up," the Doctor answered, making Raljid's day.

"Good. Now, come in. I'll get dinner ready," he grinned, walking into the kitchen. Andrea glared at the Doctor, wishing that she could insert words into his head of what she thought of him right then. The Doctor shrugged innocently, looking away.


	13. Chapter 13

Andrea and the Doctor sat silently in the living room as water boiled in the kitchen. Raljid kept a close eye on them, making sure that they weren't going to make a break for it. Andrea couldn't even look at the Doctor. She was scared and he promised that they could get out, but she wasn't feeling very hopeful. The Doctor, however, was quietly planning their escape. He planned for it in the middle of the night, when Raljid would least expect it. Sure, there might be wolves, but the TARDIS was a few feet away from there and they had a better chance of survival out there than in here.

Eventually, Andrea couldn't handle it and she stood up. She was going stir crazy and a bit claustrophobic. The cabin was small as is, but divided into four room was too small for a normal person. She started to pace, unsure what else to do. The Doctor glanced up at her and bit his lip, hoping that she wasn't going to do anything rash.

"Doctor," she whispered, starting to panic. He looked at her, concerned. "I think I'm having a panic attack."

"Those exist?" he hissed, confused as he stood up. She glared at him before she took a deep breath. "Well, what can I do?"

"Nothing at the moment. I need to get out of this place," Andrea answered, her chest heaving. The Doctor shook his head and stood up.

"I know we need to get out, but it seems that we're trapped," the Doctor reminded as she nodded, putting a hand to her forehead. "Do you want some to drink? Do you think you should sit down?"

"No, I don't need any water, but I think sitting might do something," she replied before sitting on the chair. Within a minute, she jumped right back up. "Nope, that's going to give me a heartattack."

"Well, take some deep breaths and try to calm down," he suggested.

"You know, panic attacks mean that the person is panicking to the point where they can't calm down," Andrea informed as the Doctor scoffed.

"I didn't even know these existed until now," the Doctor argued, making Andrea angry.

"Don't you think he would let me get some air? Before I pass out?" Andrea wondered out loud as the Doctor shook his head.

"If he knows what you are, he's probably counting on you to pass out. You heard him. He wants to get back to his experiments," the Doctor reminded, upsetting her.

"Look, I don't think I'll pass out. Not before I fight my way to getting outside," Andrea informed as the Doctor nodded, thinking of something. "What?"

"Have you had panic attacks before? Or claustrophobia?"

"What? No, of course not. I'm normally calm and I don't mind small spaces. Do you know what's happening to me?" she whispered, hopeful.

"I have a theory. This might be a test put up by Raljid, to see who you say you are. I saw him looking at you earlier. I think he knows, or thinks he knows. Does anything smell off to you?" the Doctor suggested as Andrea thought.

"There's a faint tang in the air. Do you think that's it? Is that the stuff making me go crazy?" she implored as the Doctor shrugged.

"Could be. I'll go poke around the kitchen. You stay here and try avoid going outside. Then he'll know," he informed as she nodded, crossing her arms. He smiled before walking into the kitchen. Raljid glanced up, shocked to see the Doctor in there.

"Dinner's almost ready," Raljid informed with a clear voice. The Doctor nodded, grinning, while he looked for a strange plant or something out of the ordinary.

"What are you making?"

"Baked rabbits," Raljid replied with a wide smile. "Secret recipe."

"Sounds absolutely delicious," the Doctor lied, piecing it together. Raljid then started to shoo the Doctor back into the living room.

"I'll come and get you when it's ready," he informed before shutting the door. The Doctor sighed and looked over to Andrea, who was trying the door. It had been locked.

"You holding up alright?" the Doctor asked as he walked over to her. She shook her head, irritated.

"Of course not! I'm going stir crazy! The doors and windows are all locked. There is no getting out of here, Doctor," Andrea answered, hugging herself.

"I'm sorry, but you're going to have to fake it. We can't have him figuring out who you are. I found out what he's making. Baked rabbits," the Doctor explained, pausing to swallow his disgust. "Anyway, you don't need boiled water to bake anything. I think he's on to us."

"Great," Andrea whispered, frustrated. The Doctor embraced her, worried for her safety. "We're leaving first thing in the morning, right?"

"We'll be gone before the sun is up," the Doctor comforted, patting her back. Andrea nodded into his shoulder. For the first time, the Doctor could tell that Andrea was frightened. She had always acting strong, never saying or showing that she was afraid, but she couldn't deal anymore. The Doctor blamed the boiled whatever for her reactions.

"Is it just making me go crazy?"

"I think it's making you vulnerable. Making you an easy target. It's easier to trap a panicked, scared animal. It makes mistakes and misses key points. Of course, it will put up more of a fight, but it will be clumsier. We have to make sure that you don't become like that, Andrea, because that's just what Raljid wants out of you," the Doctor replied as she sighed.

"What about you? Do you think that he's going to want you out of the way?" Andrea suggested, looking up at him.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that. I'll be fine, though. I can handle a madman," he promised, letting her go. Andrea looked at the floor, reading his mind. He was confident that they were going to get out alive, but there was something that scared her. The Doctor knew that they were going to have a hard time sneaking out.

"Dinner is served," Raljid called, opening the door. The Doctor bit his lip and turned toward him. Andrea took a deep breath, knowing that the effect was going to be amplified the closer she got to the boiling water. The Doctor led her toward the kitchen as Raljid ducked his head back in. As the Doctor entered, Raljid attacked him with a giant shovel, knocking him out cold. Andrea screamed as Raljid dropped the weapon. She backed up from Raljid, but he ended up cornering her. "Andrea, you have no need to be afraid of me."

"You just attacked my friend!" she shouted, pointing to the Doctor's crumpled body. Raljid shrugged.

"He got in the way," he replied before Andrea remembered that she needed to remain calm.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Of course not! I want to know what you are, Andrea. You see, when I first made the Flesh, they had one clear weakness. It was a plant called rhododendron ponticum, a rare flower that's found in Asia. I had an assistant that was in love with the flowers, bless her heart. However, it made the Flesh slowly lose their minds. They eventually died. It's a natural poison for an unnatural creature," Raljid informed as he pulled out a knife and held it to Andrea's throat. "What are you?"

"I'm half Flesh, half Asgardian," Andrea replied, thinking that there was no point in lying. The scientist laughed.

"There are no halflings," he chuckled.

"No human halflings that survived. Asgardians are much more durable, believe me. You remember that lady with the eye patch? She used your research to create me," Andrea whispered while Raljid pieced it together.

"Fascinating! Do you function normally, then? Any glitches? Powers?" he implored, the grip on the knife tightening.

"I can only read minds. Oh, and I can jump from great heights," Andrea replied, growing more frightened and panicked. Raljid smiled and shook his head.

"This is absolutely wonderful! What race did you say you were a part of?"

"Asgardian."

"Like the norse Gods? Interesting! I'll have to go visit them! My experiments will be funded if I give them you as proof," Raljid thought, making Andrea frown.

"Them?"

"The Royal League of Scientists, of course! How old are you, anyhow?"

"Thirty four," Andrea choked out, the knife unbelievable close.

"And yet you don't look a day over eighteen!"

"I get that a lot," Andrea whispered, glancing at the Doctor, hoping that he would get up quickly.

"Why don't you come this way?" Raljid suggested, moving the knife to her back. Andrea unwillingly walked toward the empty spare bedroom. He made her sit down on the bed before he left and locked the door. Andrea took a deep breath as she noticed that there were no windows. She walked over to a wall, about to kick it in, when the door rattled. Raljid came back in and threw the Doctor in the room. "For safe keeping."

"Hmm," Andrea grumbled, thinking that the Doctor would have something to say about being dragged into the room like that. Raljid once again left and dead locked the door. Andrea waited a moment before she started to kick the walls. Unfortunately, they weren't as easy to kick in as she had hoped. Giving up on that plan, she dragged the Doctor onto the bed. She laid him on his back as she sat at the other end of the bed. Once in awhile, she would glance back and make sure that he was still breathing and his hearts were both working.

After a few hours of sitting, Andrea pulled out her gun. She had been hiding it from the Doctor, but she knew that these were desperate times. She placed the silencer on it, as she never left the house without it, and pointed it at the wall. After she shot, she looked back to see if the Doctor was still asleep. As he laid motionless, Andrea walked to the hole and looked outside. The moon was still high in the sky and there was no glow on the horizon. Sighing, she slid down the wall, thinking that she was in deep trouble this time.


	14. Chapter 14

As Andrea panicked in the corner, the Doctor began to wake up. He glanced around the room, having no clue where he was. When he tried to sit up, there was a blinding pain on the back of his head. He gently touched it before wincing and got up slowly, finding himself on a bed. He touched the pillow curiously, wondering what had happened. The last thing he remembered was walking into the kitchen for dinner. Then a huge clang and loads of pain before darkness. He groaned, realizing what had happened.

"Doctor?" Andrea whispered, venturing from the fetal position she had put herself in. "Doctor? Are you awake?"

"Yes, yes, I'm awake. Where are we?"

"In the spare bedroom of that crazy scientist," she whispered, standing up. "The walls are sturdier than they look. I wasn't able to break them down."

"It's alright. We'll find another way out," the Doctor promised, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Out there somewhere. He hasn't done anything to me, if that's what you mean. I think it's bigger than experiments. At least, experiments on me. I wonder if it's something bigger than that," Andrea whispered, sitting on the foot of the bed. The Doctor shook his head, wondering what it meant.

"Like what?"

"I wonder if that lady he was talking about earlier contacted him. He may be the reason that I'm here today. The reason I was born. I was meant to be your killer, or whatever. I'm sure he suffered by her hand. If he's talking to her, he might be telling her that I'm here. He said that he would do anything to be able to do his experiments again," Andrea answered as the Doctor paled.

"I'll hope that you're wrong, but that's probably what's going on," he muttered, rubbing his face. Andrea put her knees to her chin, panicking. "Are the effects wearing off yet?"

"It's been hours. I think he's still boiling the plant," Andrea laughed darkly before the Doctor sighed. He decided to stand up and pace, but his legs said different. As a result, he landed on the floor, making Andrea laugh. "You may want to rest a bit more. I think you might have a concussion."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I think it's much worse than that, but I've gone on with more," the Doctor replied, using the bed to help him stand up.

"What?" Andrea asked, thinking that he wasn't making much sense.

"Nevermind. We need to get out of here as soon as we can," he replied, sitting on the edge.

"Agreed, but I don't think we have a choice right about now. I'm emotionally compromised and I think you're physically and mentally compromised. We don't make the best team right now."

"Nonsense! We'll be fine," he smiled, crouching down on his hands and knees. Andrea sighed and shook her head.

"Doctor, just lay back down. You need to rest. If you don't, the injury may get worse," Andrea pleaded as the Doctor sighed.

"Perhaps you're right, but what happens when they come and I'm fast asleep?" he questioned, climbing back into the blankets.

"I'll wake you. Everything will be fine if you let your head heal. If you don't, I'm going to have a panic attack with stress, and I'm sure that could end up as a psychotic episode. I don't have to tell you that it's a bad idea," Andrea instructed as the Doctor nodded, surrendering.

"If anything comes through that door, you wake me up," he whispered before nodding off. Andrea laughed as she rested her chin on her knees again. She wondered what was going to happen and if she was going to get out of this one alive. Was she even going to see her family again? Nick? Willow? Or even Tony? Would she even be able to tell them what happened to her? Andrea took a deep breath, reminding herself to try and keep calm.

Then she began to think of what the TARDIS had said to her. That Time had come, whatever that meant. And to look out for the Doctor, which was a more difficult task that she had initially thought. Keeping the Doctor safe was like trying not to let an anchor sink. Sometimes she wondered if the Doctor was going to get himself killed just by being reckless or being in the wrong place at the wrong time. She was sure that something had happened like that before.

Andrea's thoughts shifted to Loki. She remembered what she had taken from him the last time she had seen him. It was an image of a creature. Nothing that she had ever seen before. It was big, intelligent, and evil. Loki's commander. But who was he? What was he? Was it even a he? Andrea leapt off the bed, ignoring the panic rising from within, and went to the wall. She began to scratch the image onto the wall. As she focused on the scratching and drawing, the image became clearer and more distinct.

After about an hour and three broken, bleeding nails, she finished the picture. It was just like in her memory, minus the coloring. She took a deep breath, looking at her masterpiece. Andrea never considered pursuing drawing, but she thought she would dabble in it now. She actually seemed pretty decent at it. She looked back at the Doctor, wanting to show him what she had seen a few days ago, but he was out. Sighing, she slowly stood up and walked back to her corner, letting her anxiety slowly creep back in. She knew if she kept fighting it, she would go crazy and do something rash.

Eventually, the door began to jiggle as it was unlocked. Andrea's head flipped up before she ran to the Doctor's side, shaking him awake. His eyes flew open as the door opened. He sat up and came face to face with the head of the Silence.

"Hello, Doctor," Madam Kovarian smiled as he narrowed his eyes. "You gave us quite the slip. I thought you were dead."

"For all intensive purposes, I was," the Doctor snipped, trying to control his anger. She laughed and shook her head.

"Did you really think you could hide from us this whole time?" she taunted, walking over to Andrea, who froze. "And I see you've made a new friend."

"She has nothing to do with this. This is about you and me," the Doctor reminded before Kovarian shook her head.

"I'm afraid it isn't all that cut and dry. You must have learned that she was our plan B before her father banished her to God knows where. Honestly, Doctor the friends you make," Kovarian scoffed, thinking that this was so easy. The Doctor shrugged.

"I knew that she was plan B, yes, but she can't hurt me. She was banished when she was a baby. What could you have done to her anyway?" the Doctor laughed as she smiled, making Andrea uneasy.

"Doctor, you think of us as fools. I always expected that one day, something would get away from me. I just didn't realize it would be dear Eira," Kovarian answered, looking at Andrea as one would a horse. "Luckily, she's very healthy and strong. If it weren't for the binding plant, I'm sure I would be on the wall by now."

"What do you want?" the Doctor inquired as Kovarian turned to him, letting Andrea go.

"What I've always wanted. You six feet under, dead as a doornail. And Eira. She's actually the first one that has actually survived. Who know it was Asgardian DNA to make it work?" Kovarian smiled as Raljid entered the room.

"As I told you, Madam. I had both of them," he whispered, pleased with himself.

"Good work, Dr. Raljid. You're experimenting will continue, and completely funded. Pack you bags," Kovarian granted, smiling at the scientist.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you. Thank you. You will not regret this!" he promised before disappearing into the hall.

"You're going to let him continue?" the Doctor snapped, angry.

"Of course. I keep my promises, Doctor. I'm not evil," she informed.

"You could have fooled me," the timelord retorted before she smacked him. Kovarian summoned one of her men.

"Cuff them and lead them to the ship. The Doctor isn't slipping away this time," she hissed before stalking out the door. Andrea glanced at the Doctor, who winked. He had a plan after all. Trusting him, she allowed herself to be cuffed and taken outside, but with the pot of boiled plant right behind her. However, as it simmered down, as did the effects. Andrea could feel her strength replenish and multiply. Before they were out the door, she broke out of her handcuffs and knocked out the guard before knocking the horrid pot onto the floor. The guard looked frightened, but that didn't stop her. Her rage was nearly uncontrollable and she kicked the guard unconscious. She ran back into the other room, where the Doctor and his guard were and picked a fight with him.

"You can't seriously think that you can take me on," the massive guard bellowed, cracking his knuckles. Andrea showed him her wrists, where the broken steel cuffs remained.

"I don't think. I know," she muttered before punching his pressure points, as she had been taught. Within a matter of moments, the guard was done, drooling on the floor. The Doctor gaped at Andrea, shocked, but relieved.

"How'd you do that?" he whispered as she broke his cuffs.

"Training with Nick. If there's an opponent that's bigger than you, go for the pressure points and dodge every blow," Andrea answered as she grabbed his hand to sneak out. Kovarian hadn't seemed to notice that three of her guards were drooling on the floor. Instead of using the front door, though, Andrea kicked a hole in the wall, running deeper into the forest with the Doctor in tow.

"How'd you do _that_?" The Doctor demanded as they ran further and further.

"I think that plant suppresses my abilities, but once removed, they come back even stronger. And it makes me very angry," Andrea shouted back before they stopped. The Doctor bent over to catch his breath as Andrea looked around, making sure that it was safe. Once it was she sat against a tree, pleased with herself.

"Promise me that we'll never do that again," Andrea whispered as the Doctor held up his thumb, as he was out of breath. Andrea smiled and laughed, thinking that Madam Kovarian might have been a bit too cocky for her own good.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor and Andrea carefully navigated through the forest to find the TARDIS again. Andrea had the TARDIS send out a signal that only she could pick up so that they could find her again. The Doctor was skeptical, hoping that it was actually working. Eventually, they did find her and they ran back as they heard the commotion coming from the cabin. Andrea didn't even want to think about what they were doing to Dr. Raljid, not that she cared what happened to him. He was insane and dangerous.

The Doctor quickly unlocked the doors and ran to safety with Andrea not far behind. Andrea sat on the bench, relieved and happy. They had gotten out without a scratch, and she was grateful. However, the Doctor didn't share that sentiment.

"What's wrong, Doctor?" Andrea asked, leaning her elbows on her knees. The Doctor was at the console, looking at the monitor.

"Nothing," he whispered, not paying attention.

"You're lying."

"I am not," he defended as Andrea raised an eyebrow. He huffed, not wanting to talk about it.

"Doctor," she murmured, hoping that everything was alright. He glanced up and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I promise," he whispered, paying attention to the console rather than Andrea. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Well, if it's nothing, I'm going to go to bed. Believe it or not, I couldn't sleep last night," she replied, on her way underneath when she stopped.

"What?" he asked, noticing that she has halted.

"Please tell me you saw something on the wall back at the cabin," she muttered, closing her eyes tightly. The Doctor walked over to her, shaking his head. "Dammit! Do you have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil?"

"Um, maybe?" he replied, rushing to the console, where he did find a pen and some note paper. He gave both to Andrea as she began to draw. He raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "What are you doing?"

"I talked to Loki back at Asgard and I read his mind. He said that he was working for someone. When I invaded his mind, it was more of an it. I scratched an image on the wall, but I forgot to show you it when I finished," Andrea replied as she finished up. She handed the paper to the Doctor, who stared at her before looking at it. "Do you even know what this is?"

"Yes. Believe it or not, this is a Titan from one of Saturn's moons. Did you catch a name?" the Doctor whispered, astonished. Andrea shrugged, but shook her head.

"No, I wasn't in there for long. Loki kicked me out pretty quick. I was lucky to get this image. Do you think you can figure out who it is?" she asked as he sighed.

"Possibly," the Doctor answered, putting a hand to his chin. "This will take a lot of time and searching."

"Well, let's get started," Andrea urged as he shook his head, putting the paper in his pocket.

"I'm taking you home first," he answered, startling her.

"The hell you are!" she declared, standing her ground. The Doctor looked up once and sighed.

"This is too dangerous for you to come. Madam Kovarian is looking for you. You are her newest hope. I can't take you around the universe asking questions. Someone will notice and you will be in danger again. I'll come back for you when I find who this Titan is. I promise," the Doctor replied as Andrea shook her head, devastated.

"I'm not going home. I'm not a damsel in distress that needs saving, Doctor! I can handle myself!" she shouted, angry.

"Like the time that Odin kidnapped you? Or when Raljid locked us in that room? Andrea, you are a strong warrior, but you aren't ready to fight the universe. I'll take you home and you can practice. When I come back, you'll be ready," the Doctor negotiated as she looked away, upset.

"Like the time that you sent Rose home in battle?" she hissed, clenching her fists. The Doctor held his breath.

"No, not at all like that," the Doctor grumbled, angry that Andrea would play that card.

"You're lying. You don't intend for me to help. You want to get this done and when this is all over, then you'll come back and get me so we can go on safer adventures. When Madam Kovarian and that Titan are no longer threats!" Andrea accused before the Doctor nodded.

"Fine, what if I thought about that? I will not lose more people because of people trying to get at me! I am going to take you home, Andrea Miranda Fury! And that will be the end of it," the Doctor declared, infuriating Andrea. "We will go on more adventures. Just none that will end up in you getting yourself killed. You've been kidnapped twice, and you've barely escaped with your life both times. It won't happen again."

"It won't, I agree, but I'm not going anywhere!" Andrea argued, raising her voice. The Doctor rubbed his head.

"You are the most stubborn creature I have ever met! I'm trying to protect you!"

"And I don't want your bloody protection! I am a part of this, just as much as you are! There's a price on my head as well! Do you think that hiding me back on earth will keep me safe? What if they find me?" Andrea demanded as the Doctor threw up his hands.

"You are a part of an organization that defends the earth! If they find you, then you have people that can help you!"

"I will not stand for this! I will not be treated like a child!"

"Then stop acting like one!" The Doctor shouted as Andrea's face turned with red. Instead of retaliating with more verbal abuse, she ran for the hallway. "Where are you going?"

"You can't take me home if you can't find me!" Andrea shouted, dashing into the bowels of the TARDIS. The Doctor took a moment to calm down, thinking that Andrea was being unreasonable. After a moment, he ran after her, thinking that it would be a bad idea for anyone to get lost beneath the TARDIS.

Andrea blindly ran through the hallways, hoping that she was getting deeper and deeper into the TARDIS. She wanted to be somewhere the Doctor couldn't find her. Blinded by her rage, she wanted to stay here at any costs. It had never occurred to her that she might not be able to find her way out again. As a result, she kept running, her mind blank.

Eventually, she stopped and rested, wondering how long she had been running. She walked through a random door to her left and gasped. She had entered the library, which was bigger than any library she could have ever imagined. She guess that this held every single book ever created in the universe, or close to it. She stepped closer, very much interested in what was in there. As she flipped through a few books, she saw someone behind her. Andrea grabbed a book, ready to attack when she saw the young woman standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Andrea demanded, very frightened. The woman was surprisingly tall with copper hair and piercing blue eyes, which seemed to have infinite life within them.

"I am the TARDIS. I've decided to take a different shape this time. I thought it would make you more comfortable," she replied, relaxing Andrea. "I'm sorry if I had startled you."

"It's fine," Andrea whispered, putting the book back. The TARDIS came closer, looking around.

"I see you found the library. Tell me, how did you find it?"

"I stumbled upon it. I was running from the Doctor and, well..." Andrea replied, realizing how foolish she seemed. The TARDIS only smiled and shook her head.

"I thought as much. I heard the fight in the Console Room. You know, he's only trying to protect you. He doesn't see anyone else get hurt," the TARDIS informed as Andrea looked away, knowing that was the case.

"I won't get hurt, and if I do, it won't be because of him," Andrea replied strongly.

"That's not the way he sees it at all. He can't bear lose another friend, especially you. You are incredibly rare and special. Losing you would be a great tragedy to the universe, and the Doctor would see that as blood on his hands," the TARDIS continued as Andrea bit her lip, finding it hard to argue with her.

"Everyone is special. When anyone is lost, it is always a great tragedy to the universe. Everyone is important," Andrea urged, staring at her.

"I see why the Doctor likes you so much. You remind me of his good side, which is a good thing. I promise," the TARDIS informed as Andrea sat down on a stool next to the shelves.

"I just don't want to go back yet. Nick wasn't thrilled to see me leave, and I doubt he'll let me go again. And Tony will want me to stay, but I don't want to go back just yet. This is the most excitement that I've had in awhile, and that's saying something!" Andrea countered as the TARDIS knelt down next to her.

"Andrea, I cannot begin to understand what you are feeling. I've only been forced to leave this place once, but this isn't because you are getting fed to a monster. It's to keep you safe," the TARDIS persuaded as Andrea looked up at her.

"Did the Doctor speak to you?"

"No, I hardly ever speak to the Doctor, and he didn't say anything. He is searching for you, however."

"Will you help me hide? It's all I ask. I don't want to go back. Not yet," Andrea pleaded as the image pursed her lips. She looked at the door and sighed.

"I will help, but in only one way. You will leave this room and find another. Once you close the door when you are inside, the door will disappear for thirty six hours. That will give the Doctor enough time to decided what to do. He cannot take you home if he does not know where you are," the TARDIS replied before Andrea embraced her.

"Oh, thank you. You are a lifesaver," Andrea squealed as the TARDIS smiled.

"Go find a suitable room. I will look after you," she promised before vanishing before Andrea's eyes. Without a second to lose, Andrea bolted out the doors and down the hallway again.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor wandered the halls of the TARDIS for what seemed like hours. He searched for Andrea, fearing that she was lost and prayed that she didn't get hurt. She could have taken a wrong turn into the engine room or something. Eventually, he stopped and ran a hand through his hair, regretting their argument. He should have kept a cooler head, since he knew that Andrea was stubborn and a thrill seeker. He shouldn't have told her that he was taking her home. He always hated lying to his companions, but sometimes it was necessary.

"Where did you go?" the Doctor muttered under his breath before running through the halls again. The worst part, he thought, was the fact that the TARDIS was probably going to take Andrea's side. They had a bond that wasn't normal, and possibly a stronger one than he and the TARDIS shared. Deep down, it irritated him, but he was glad that the TARDIS could actually converse with someone.

After another hour, the Doctor gave up and went back to the console room to think. Out of all the rooms in the TARDIS, he felt the most comfortable in that room. Most of his sweetest memories were in that room. However, he couldn't reminisce at a time like this. He needed to find Andrea before she got hurt or worse. He sat and thought of all the places that she would be and which rooms she would choose to hide in. Soon, he came up with no ideas and started to pace before the phone started to ring. Confused, he picked it up and answered.

"Hello, Sweetie," a familiar voice whispered on the other line. The Doctor swallowed, remembering the Ponds.

"Hello, River," he murmured with a faint smile and a lump in his throat.

"Are you alright? You sound distant. Did you already find a new companion?" River asked as he laughed.

"I did, but she's lost in the TARDIS," the Doctor chuckled, realizing how silly that sounded. However, River wasn't laughing.

"You lost her in the TARDIS?" she demanded, appalled. "How did you manage that?"

"Well, it's a long story, but we had a fight and she took off below the TARDIS and I can't find her. The TARDIS may also be helping her hide, so there's that," the Doctor answered, rubbing his eyes. River was quiet for a moment.

"You are ridiculous. What did you fight about?"

"So, things are getting incredibly dangerous, to the point where I wouldn't even take you with me. I will tell you it has to do with Madame Kovarian," the Doctor informed as River grew interested.

"How did she find out that you were still alive?"

"Well, do you remember the Avenger Initiative in the twenty-first century? I helped them out. That's where I met Andrea."

"Oh, Doctor, you didn't. So, why is this dangerous to Andrea? It should only be dangerous to you," River pointed out.

"Andrea is half Asgardian and half Flesh," the Doctor whispered.

"Is that even possible?"

"Madame Kovarian found a way. Andrea is an experiment of hers. Turns out, her mother, who was Flesh when she became pregnant, gave the child to her father, but he couldn't bear the burden. Instead of caring for Andrea, he left her in a battlefield, where Odin took her and cast her to earth, where Nick Fury found her and raised her," the Doctor quickly explained before a deafening silence came. He wasn't sure if she was going to yell or whisper her outrage.

"So, she's like me?" River murmured, shocked.

"Sort of. She's like a Plan B that was lost," the Doctor clarified as River sighed.

"Then why do you think sending her home is a good idea? Madame Kovarian is bound to find out where she lived and find her eventually. Andrea isn't safe back home, and I would make sure that SHIELD isn't being attack right about now," River suggested as the Doctor paled. After a moment of quiet, River sighed again. "You didn't think of that, did you?"

"You may need to call more often," he whispered before he hung up and raced the TARDIS back to earth.

~~PD~~

Andrea avoided the Doctor before he retreated and ran into a comfortable looking bedroom. Once she closed the door, the entrance disappeared and she was trapped for thirty six hours. She took a deep breath, knowing that the safest place to be would be in the TARDIS while she was looking out for Andrea.

She curled up on the bed and looked around. She hadn't realized how tired she was, but she wanted to explore the room a little, since it was bigger than she anticipated. However, it seemed that keeping her eyes opened was more of a challenge that she thought. Andrea glanced around the room once briefly, seeing a bathroom, a bookcase, and a television. As she smiled at the idea of being able to watch TV, she fell into a deep sleep.

~~PD~~

The Doctor landed back in New York, but he wasn't sure exactly where. His readings were off just as he landed. He ran to the door and opened it, finding himself in a familiar place, but he couldn't remember exactly where he was. He closed the door and looked around, trying to put his finger on where he was. Suddenly, something knocked him to the ground making him laugh. The thing on top of him was metal and rather heavy.

"Nice to see you, too, Tony," the Doctor whispered as the suit got off of him.

"Didn't think I would see you for a while," Tony muttered, lifting his mask. The Doctor stood up and brushed himself off.

"How long has it been?"

"Three and a half months," Tony grumbled as the suit came off by itself. The Doctor nodded, knowing that it hadn't been that long with Andrea. "Where's Andrea?"

"Safe. She's locked herself in a room in the TARDIS."

"Why?"

"Because things got complicated and dangerous and I felt that she would be safer if I brought her back. However, the argument got out of hand, as I forgot that she is as stubborn as I am," the Doctor informed smoothly, not trying to cause alarm. "But, it has been to my attention that I was wrong. The enemy may come here to find her."

"Well, nothing has attacked New York since you left, if that's what you wondering."

"That's good. Very good."

"What are you running from?"

"A woman that wants me dead," the Doctor whispered as Tony nodded slowly.

"Why would the enemy come find Andrea?"

"Because she's more involved that I would ever have guessed. It seems that she isn't Asgardian, or, at least, 100% Asgardian. She's half Flesh, it's rather hard to explain," the Doctor informed as he saw Tony's confused face. "When this all blown over, I'll have Andrea explain it to you."

"Why can't you go get her and she can explain it to me?"

"Because she's... I don't know where she is."

"I thought she was in the TARDIS."

"She is, but that doesn't mean I know where she went. It's bigger than you would ever believe in there," the Doctor answered shortly as Tony grew stern.

"Is she okay? Is there something I need to know?"

"Well, there are people trying to get to her. They probably won't kill her, but if they do get to her, there is a very high chance that you will never see her again. Other than that, she's fine. She isn't hurt, except Odin thought that she was a monster and broke her arm. If he found out what she was, he would have killed her," the Doctor informed, thinking that Tony needed to know the truth. Also, the Doctor disliked Odin and thought that Tony should spread the word that he was a terrible king.

"Anything else I should know?" Tony growled, going to find Odin eventually. The Doctor thought a moment, wondering how much he should tell Stark.

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Good. You need to tell Nick about the possible threat, though. Don't tell him anything about Andrea, because that could end very badly for you," Tony suggested as the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, I'll remember that. The enemy could be here any minute, and they can be merciless. They took my best friend once and replaced her with a Flesh clone, and I will explain that later. Or Andrea will. Anyway, they will stop at nothing to make sure that they get their way," the Doctor warned before walking back into the TARDIS.

"Can I come with you?" Tony implored, wanting to know what it was like inside. The Doctor opened the door and thought.

"I guess so, but you're finding your own way back to your Tower," the Doctor answered, leaving the door opened. Smiling, Tony followed in before gaping at the size of the console room. The Doctor smiled as Tony closed the door, wondering how this was scientifically possible. "Impressive, isn't it?"

"It really is bigger on the inside," he muttered.

"Did you think I was lying? Regardless, we need to get to Nick before they attack. I don't want the earth to be taken off guard," the Doctor informed as Tony walked up to the console.

"Is it always America that gets attacked by aliens?"

"No, Britain gets its fair share as well. Sometimes they hit China, too," the Doctor replied, pushing a few buttons. Tony nodded his head, thinking that it made sense. "Alright, hold on. It's going to get a bit bumpy."

"What?" Tony asked before the TARDIS took off and flung him to the floor. The Doctor smiled to himself before pulling a lever to try to level out the TARDIS. Soon, they arrived at the headquarters of SHIELD and the Doctor landed the TARDIS. "What was that?"

"Sometimes she has a hard time landing," the Doctor answered innocently, helping him up. "Alright, do you know where Nick is about this time?"

"No, but I'm sure that there will be a ton of soldiers out there that can lead us there."

"Does Coulson still work here?" the Doctor asked, remembering the first time he landed. Tony shot him a glare, still sour about the incident.

"No, he's still dead," Tony retorted before he walked to the door. The Doctor took a deep breath, remembering that Coulson didn't really die. He followed Tony out of the TARDIS to find that the area was empty. The Doctor looked around, concerned. Soldiers should have surrounded them by now. "Where is everybody?"

"Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."


	17. Chapter 17

Tony watched the Doctor look around the TARDIS, searching for any sort of life, but came up with nothing. The Doctor was frantic as he ran his hands through his hair, fearing the worst. However, Tony was extremely calm, as he had no idea what the Doctor was doing.

"We have to find Nick," the Doctor informed, shaking a finger at Tony.

"Yes, we do. We should check his office," Tony suggested, wondering if the Doctor was always this scatterbrained. The Doctor nodded, trying to remember where it was, and took off. Tony took a deep breath and followed him.

They arrived at the office and knocked on the door. After waiting a few minutes and repeating the process a couple times, the Doctor opened the door before it fell over. Tony gave the Doctor a warning glance before they entered. The entire room looked like a tornado had ripped through it. The desk was overturned. Papers carpeted the floor. Chairs were upside down. Cabinets were horizontal on the floor. The Doctor watched his step as he made his way over to the upside down desk.

"Where are you going?" Tony hissed, hoping that the perpetrators were gone. The Doctor ignored him and looked behind the desk. As he thought, the Director was lying unconscious.

"Come over here," the Doctor called to Stark, who was weary to go there. When he saw Nick, his eyes widened. "How long do you think he's been lying here?"

"A few hours?" Tony guessed as the Doctor nodded.

"We have to get him to the hospital wing," the timelord informed, looking at the door.

"How are we going to do that?"

"Well, let's get a gurney from the hospital and bring it back here," the Doctor answered, thinking that it was going to be the easiest way to do it. Tony sighed and nodded.

When they found the hospital, there were a lot more bodies and unconscious people, including nurses and medical doctors. The Doctor covered his mouth and closed his eyes, feeling responsible.

"Doctor, focus. We need to save the Director," Tony whispered, touching his shoulder.

"I have to find Willow first," he muttered, entering the wing. Tony bit his lip, but followed again. The Doctor looked at each face, not recognizing any of them. Tony casually helped, but wasn't really interested in finding her.

"Do you know who did this?" he asked, disturbed. As they got deeper into the wing, it seemed that whoever did this grew more violent and angry, as the body count increased.

"Yes," the Doctor whispered as they got to the end of the hallway.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"They are a religious group called the Silence. They are the ones that created Andrea."

"Right, who is part..."

"Flesh. It's a living substance used to create clones, or Gangers, as they called them. In the twenty-second century, they use them for workers. Usually for dangerous work. The Silence grabbed Andrea's mother and cloned her. The thing about the Gangers, when you create one, you need to put your soul into it to animate it. Andrea's mother was Flesh when she became pregnant with her. It had been tested before with humans, but it never worked. The key was to use Asgardian DNA, and the Silence found that out," the Doctor explained, thinking that Tony ought to know.

"Why did they create her that way?"

"Well, the Silence believe that I need to die because I know a dangerous secret. They created Andrea to destroy me. This isn't the first attempt, though. They kidnapped a human child and raised her to kill me," the Doctor continued as Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"What happened?"

"I married her."

"Pardon?"

"It's a long story for another time," the Doctor answered, not wanting to explain it. Tony just nodded as footsteps echoed behind them. They turned around to see Willow, standing there without a single scratch or wound. "Willow?"

"Bravo, Doctor. You're not as stupid as you look," Willow answered.

"What?" the Doctor whispered, confused. Willow rolled her eyes.

"The Silence didn't think you would figure it out so quickly. However, I guess Madame Kovarian told me that you were clever," Willow replied, shocking both the Doctor and Tony.

"You told them to come here?" the Doctor accused as Willow sighed.

"No, they asked me where I was. I've been keeping tabs on Andrea, genius. Did you really think that the Silence lost her? However, when you ran off with her, I had to take extreme measures. I couldn't tell her not to go, or that would attract attention to me," Willow clarified as she leaned against the wall.

"You let them kill all these people?" Tony whispered, flabbergasted.

"No, I had them kill all these people. There's a difference," Willow answered as the Doctor shook his head.

"Why?" the timelord demanded.

"To catch your and Andrea's attention, of course," Willow replied, staring him down.

"But why are you working for them?"

"Because they made me who I am. Did you really think that Andrea would be the only one? Well, news flash, Doctor, I'm half Flesh, too. After Andrea was sent to earth, Madame Kovarian sent me after her," Willow added.

"But why is Andrea so special? She's the one that supposed to kill me."

"True, and that's because she was born into royalty. I was born into nobility, but royal blood gets the best powers."

"Then how do you have your powers?"

"Connections through the Flesh. As she learned it, as did I, but on a lower scale. She can see into your thoughts and soul. I can only feel and guess what's inside," Willow informed. "She can see your weaknesses and faults, making you vulnerable once the Silence find her again."

"Good luck with that. I can't even find her," the Doctor added, surprising Willow.

"What?"

"I lost her after my last encounter with Madame Kovarian. After a few days of searching, I gave up and wanted to make sure that everyone was okay down here. Obviously, it's anything but okay," the Doctor informed as she grinded her teeth.

"You're lying."

"Am I? Why would I do that?"

"Because you're the devil," Willow hissed before taking a deep breath. "But I can detect when someone is lying, and I wish you were. How could you lose her?"

"Well, it turned that she was a threat. I was going to bring her back here, but she refused, so I left her there," the Doctor replied as Willow groaned.

"You are just..." Willow whispered before she screamed in frustration. Tony could feel that the Doctor was pleased with her. "Where did you leave her?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Because I'll kill Nick Fury if you don't," Willow answered with wild eyes.

"I left her on Raxacoricofallapatorius," the Doctor informed as Willow blinked twice.

"Where?"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius."

"Raxafloriapatronius?"

"Close enough," the Doctor muttered with a shrug. Willow sighed and looked away.

"Madame Kovarian will be pleased to know that she is no longer with you, though. She felt that you may have corrupted Andrea," she informed before walking away.

"Why do you call her Andrea?" the Doctor whispered as Willow stopped.

"Excuse me?"

"Why do you call her Andrea, instead of Eira? Like everyone else?" The Doctor clarified as she turned around, intrigued by the question. "Isn't that the name that Nick gave her?"

"It is, but I'm not sure why you care. It's been over thirty years I've been calling her Andrea. The name stuck," Willow replied, wondering where he was going with this. He smiled and shook his head.

"Why do you work for the Silence?"

"They gave me life, so I decided to work for them. It's a courtesy thing," Willow mocked, but the Doctor hardly seemed to notice.

"Do you feel what they're doing is right? They just killed your friends and colleagues along with all you patients. If I were you, I would be angry," the Doctor continued as Willow growled under her breath.

"What they do is for the greater good. Soon, Madame Kovarian will kill you properly and that will be the end of it. Everything will be right again," Willow explained, making the Doctor smile. Tony watched carefully, thinking that the Doctor was going to lose it.

"Is that what you believe, or is that what they told you?" the Doctor asked innocently before Willow threw a chair at him, which he dodged at the last minute. "Do you know what they did to my best friend, Willow? They kidnapped her and traded her for a Ganger while she was pregnant. When she gave birth, the Silence took the baby and raised it to be a psychopath. My friend never saw her baby again. True, she did meet her when she was grown, but she never had the chance to raise her own child. They took that natural right from her. To get to me. To end me. Do you think that's for the greater good? Destroying families and homes to get to one man? Who may never give the secret away? Is it worth all those broken hearts and dead loved ones? Is it worth it?"

"You are the Devil," Willow hissed as tears came to her eyes. She never knew that the Silence did such a thing, but she knew that the Doctor would tell her horrible secrets that the Silence didn't want her to know. Willow ran out of the hospital as Tony stood next to the Doctor.

"Remind me never to piss you off," Tony whispered, making the Doctor smile.

"Don't worry. Very few have managed to do that," the Doctor fibbed before they found a gurney.

"Do you think that Willow would actually kill Nick? He practically raised her," Tony whispered as the Doctor shook his head.

"Willow is a great deal older than we realize. I think she was a small child when she was found with Andrea. Probably ten or twelve-"

"Ten or twelve?!"

"You have to remember that they grow and age at a slower rate than humans do. Besides, that would give them more than enough time to plant ideas in her head before she was sent to look after Andrea," the Doctor finished as Tony sighed, shocked. "So, I think she really would kill the Director if she had a motive."

"Thank God Andrea was just a baby when she was sent down here," Tony muttered as he grabbed on end of the gurney. The Doctor just nodded, wondering just how old Andrea really was when she ended up on earth.


	18. Chapter 18

Once they got back to Nick, they carefully flopped him onto the stretcher and quickly brought him back to that TARDIS. Tony was surprised that no one else was there and the place was basically deserted. Yet, the helicarrier was still high in the sky. What was more interesting was the fact that the Doctor seemed perfectly okay with the fact.

"Doctor? How are we still up in the air?" Tony asked once they were in the TARDIS. The Doctor set Nick down on the floor, wide eyed and curious.

"I honestly have no idea. Some sort of autopilot, perhaps? No, that would be ridiculous. This thing is too big for that. Hmmm, maybe someone is controlling it from the outside," The Doctor pondered as Tony just nodded, wondering if the Doctor was talking to him or just himself. When he walked away, Tony figure that it was the latter. "If someone is controlling it from the outside, which is the most probable answer, why not let it fall? It's practically deserted now, especially with Willow and her forces gone. Why would they keep this thing in the air?"

"Maybe there is something that they want from it?" Tony contributed as the Doctor nodded.

"Could be. Could be. Maybe someone, but who? Or what, I guess. What is going on?" the Doctor muttered before mumbling under his breath. Tony stood there quietly, hoping that he would figure something out soon. "What would be on this vessel that Kovarian would want? There's me, but she knows better than to confront me like that. Willow is on her side and Andrea is safe in the TARDIS."

"What if she needed information? From the computers. Maybe that's why she hasn't destroyed the propellers," Tony suggested as he shrugged. The Doctor looked at him, curious.

"What kind of information?"

"Well, any kind. On earth. On Andrea. On you, possibly. I'm sure that Nick has something on you. I'm pretty sure he has something on everybody," Tony admitted as the Doctor frowned.

"I deleted all the information on me. Throughout the universe. No one has information on me," the Doctor answered before Tony snickered.

"You have not known Nick long, have you? His secrets have secrets," Tony answered, making the Doctor uncomfortable. "Maybe he doesn't have information, but I'll bet a billion dollars that he has it."

"I don't have that kind of money," the Doctor joked as he still believed that he destroyed all information about himself. Tony laughed and shrugged.

"Still, I can't see any other reason why she would take the helicarrier over without destroying the autopilot system afterward," Tony added, finding it confusing that an enemy wouldn't make sure that everyone went down with ship. The Doctor just nodded, at a loss of what to do. He didn't feel right letting the thing float in the sky aimlessly until the crew woke up again.

"How many people do you think are on that ship right now?" the Doctor asked changing the subject. Rolling his eyes, Tony shook his head.

"I don't know. Ten thousand? Twelve? I never took a head count," Tony retorted as the Doctor wrung his hands. "Why?"

"I can't just let them sit there until they wake up, realizing that they're on the other side of the world," the Doctor answered as Tony shrugged, thinking that he could.

"The helicarrier is invisible to everyone outside. No one can see them. They'll be fine. I think we have better things to deal with," Tony added as the Doctor just nodded.

"Maybe we should set it to land in the ocean, just to be safe."

"Doctor, that is riskier than leaving it in the sky. The government's autopilot isn't that advanced yet. We have to get Nick to a hospital," Tony reminded, gesturing to the unconscious Director lying beneath the console. The Doctor glanced over and bit his lip, knowing that something had to be done.

"Fine, but we're coming back later," the Doctor grumbled as he went to the controls. Tony raised an eyebrow, wondering how Andrea ever put up with him. He leaned against the railing as the Doctor punched in buttons. "So, where's Andrea?"

"Somewhere safe, I would imagine," the Doctor whispered, not looking up.

"Don't you have a life signs gadget or something? Can't you just locate her vitals?" Tony suggested as the Doctor shrugged.

"The TARDIS is denying me access to that, meaning that she is helping Andrea hide," the Doctor replied as Tony straightened, concerned.

"She's hiding from you? May I ask why?" Tony demanded, growing angry. The Doctor rolled his eyes and turned to him.

"We had a fight, okay? The situation grew dangerous and I thought it would be best if I took her home for a few days. However, she refused and we fought about it. The result was her running into the bowels of the TARDIS," the Doctor replied as Tony calmed down a little.

"Did you chase after her?"

"Of course I chased after her! I searched for hours, but I couldn't find her. Under normal circumstances, it would take an hour, possibly an hour and a half. As I understand it, the TARDIS also doesn't want me to find her. Either she is working with Andrea, or she's protecting me from her," the Doctor speculated.

"Why would you need protecting from Andrea?"

"A while back, I was hunted down for a secret that I knew, that I still know. I will never tell, but there's a group of people who would suggest otherwise. Anyway, bad things happened and people died. I deleted myself out of every database I knew and disappeared. However, when I came to help you with your little problem with Loki, apparently I uncovered myself. Now I am being hunted down by those people again."

"What does that have to do with Andrea?" Tony asked, losing his patience.

"She is the only one that can reveal the secret if she ever finds out. I will never tell a soul my secret, but she doesn't need me to say. She can just read it out of my mind if I'm not careful. That secret can lead to the end of the universe as we know it and change everything, and the TARDIS knows it. She could be shielding her from me for that reason," the Doctor theorized, starting to pace. Tony shook his head, hardly believing any of this.

"So, we just have to wait until Andrea wants to be found or the TARDIS allows her to be found?"

"Pretty much."

"This is absolutely ridiculous. How does a machine trap a person of its own free will?! It doesn't make any sense, whatsoever! And is it keeping Andrea captive?" Tony exclaimed.

"She."

"What?" Tony whispered, tired.

"The TARDIS is a she."

"Does it even matter?!"

"Oi! Be nice!" the Doctor commanded, lifting up his head. Tony took a deep breath.

"Is _she_ keeping Andrea captive? Is _she_ kidnapping her?" Tony asked as calmly as he could. The Doctor smiled and shook his head.

"Andrea and the TARDIS have a strong bond. If Andrea didn't want to be there, then the TARDIS would allow her to leave. I was mentioned that the TARDIS might have an ulterior motive," the Doctor explained, confusing Tony.

"So, the TARDIS may be hiding Andrea because Andrea didn't want to be found, but the TARDIS also found that she could protect you in the process?" Tony inquired, needing clarification. The Doctor beamed before nodding.

"Exactly!" the timelord smiled as Tony sat down, covering his head in his hands. "You alright?"

"Just give me a minute. You just told me that a time machine is protecting you from Andrea while she doesn't want to be found. I had no idea that time machines existed a few months ago," Tony explained quietly through his fingers. The Doctor nodded and returned to the monitors. After a few moments, Tony sat up again. "After we get Nick to a hospital, what do we do?"

"I'll take you back home and I'll disappear until Andrea reappears," the Doctor explained, making Tony laugh.

"Now I know why Andrea ran. If you smell danger, you push people away. Valiant, I'll give you that, but neither she nor I are afraid of danger. We just faced an entire army of aliens trying to invade New York. Not to mention I single handedly redirected a nuclear missile through a wormhole," Tony reminded, making the Doctor smile.

"I understand, but I've dealt with these people before. They are ruthless. They will stop at nothing to kill me," the Doctor replied while Tony shrugged.

"That's good for me," Tony smiled, teasing the Doctor.

"They will use you against me, which could lead to your death," the Doctor informed as Tony nodded, pursing his lips. "That's why I don't want to take you or Andrea with me when I have to confront them. They found me yesterday."

"They have?" Tony asked, thinking that the attack on the helicarrier was to get the Doctor's attention, not just to threaten him.

"Why do you think that I tried to take Andrea home?" the Doctor retorted, thinking that the answer was obvious. Tony bit his tongue, trying to be civil. "Look, I just don't want to jeopardize your life."

"Honestly, I always jeopardize my life. Why would this be any different?" Tony laughed, making the Doctor smirk.

"What if I'm the reason that you die?"

"Don't take responsibility. It was my choice to come into danger with you. You didn't physically kill me or even use me as a meat shield, or at least I would hope you wouldn't do that," Tony answered as the Doctor just stared at him. Sighing the Doctor, flipped a switch and shook his head.

"There are very few people in this universe that can actually change my mind," the Doctor whispered before turning to him. "But if I say run, you run as fast as you can. If I say that you need to leave, you leave without questions. I don't want you to die either way."

"Alright, sounds fair," Tony smiled, leaning back in his seat. "So, where are we off to?"

"I was thinking about visiting someone that can shed some light on what happened to Andrea," the Doctor responded as Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Her father, Ve. Only he can describe what happened with Andrea before she was sent to earth. He was the one that left her on the battlefield," the Doctor explained, making Tony smile darkly.

"I see," he whispered as the Doctor sighed, hoping that this would be a casual meeting with Ve, not a confrontation.


End file.
